Diversión infinita
by Tsuuna-chan
Summary: Este sera un fic de 12 capis mas o menos, le he cambiaod en nombre, pero antes era El comienzo del concurso, asi que no es un nuevo fic,ok?  Aqui os lo dejo a los que lo querais leer
1. Chapter 1

_**NO ME DIRIJAS LA PALABRA**_

**¡Hola de nuevo a todos ^^! No me dirijas la palabra es un fic de capítulos (al final me he decidido por hacerlo de capítulos y no un One-shot o un Dravel) en el que ciertos personajes se enfadan por ciertas razones ¿Cómo será el desenlace? Sorpresa…**

_**1º CAPÍTULO: EL COMIENZO DEL CONCURSO**_

_A Aoi la escogen para el premio a mejor gerente del país, pero no es la única, si no que a Haruna, también la han elegido, pero a ellas les da igual quien gane, porque los privilegios, serán para el mismo equipo, aunque aún así, tienen algo de rivalidad_

Aoi: Mañana es el día en el que deciden quién es la mejor gerente del país. ¿No estás nerviosa Haruna?

Haruna: *Mordiéndose las uñas* ¿Yo? ¿Nerviosa? ¡SÍ!

Aoi: ¡Yo también! Pero aún así, creo que vas a ganar tú, ya que tienes más experiencia que yo en lo de ser gerente.

Haruna: Cierto, pero tú has aprendido de mi, y ya veremos si me superas o no…

Aoi: Nunca se sabe, pero creo que tú te lo tienes ganado.

Haruna: No sé qué decirte, porque del Antiguo Raimon e Inazuma Japón, yo fui la 2º mejor gerente, y éramos 4, la mejor, fue Aki, la prima de Tenma, yo, la 2º, la 3º, Fujuka y la 4º y por tanto peor, Natsumi.

Aoi: ¿Eres la 2º? Dudo que pueda ganarte…

Haruna: Aoi, creo que tengo que enseñarte una supertécnica de cocina

Aoi: ¿Supertécnica de cocina?  
>Haruna: Sí, sí, se llama "Técnica de los dos tazones" y sirve para hacer bolas de arroz, rapidísimo<p>

Aoi: ¡Enséñamela! ¡Que si la usas en el concurso me vas a ganar!

Haruna: Primero te voy a decir las normas del concurso

Van a ver si eres rápida en ver que un jugador está lesionada y si eres capaz de tratar la lesión

Probaran tu comida como si de jueces culinarios se tratara

Puntuarán tu uniforme

Puntuarán tu firmeza

Cuidarán de que seas arbitraria, o sea, que si por ejemplo Ranmaru y Tenma se lesionas, deberás ir a atender a cualquiera y no a Tenma porque te cae mejor y/o sea tu novio

Aoi: *Sonrojada por el último comentario de Haruna* Buena, 5 normas.

Haruna: Para mañana todas a prendidas.

Aoi: ¡Sí! ¡Maestra Haruna!

Haruna: Jejejejejeje

Tenma:*Para sí* Haré lo posible para que Aoi gané.

_Acaban las clases y Tenma y Aoi, se dirigen a casa._

Tenma: Aoi, seguro que dentro de 4 días ganas el concurso.

Aoi: No creo, ya que Haruna, es muy veterana en lo de ser gerente.

Tenma: Pero ella te enseño la técnica de los dos tazones y además el alumno supera al maestro, es lo que se suele decir

Aoi: Cierto, a mi me encantaría ganar porque el mérito va a ser para el Raimon. Aún que hay premios individuales, como los 136000 yenes (1000 euros).

Tenma: ¿Al ganador le dan 136000 yenes?

Aoi: A los menores de 18, les dan 136000 yenes, y a los mayores de 18, les dan 204000 yenes (1500 euros)

Tenma: Woow cuento dinero YY (Es el símbolo del yen, más o menos, porque como no se si puede hacer o no tache la Y) Bueno… yo me tengo que quedar aquí

_Tenma y Aoi, se despiden con un beso, como de costumbre_

Tenma: ¡Ya estoy aquí Aki-nee!

Aki: ¡Hola Tenma-nii! Me han dicho que para el concurso de mejor gerente de Japón han elegido a Haruna y a Aoi, ¿Quién crees que ganará?

Tenma: Yo creo que ganará Aoi, porque voy a estar apoyándola el día del concurso.

Aki: Con apoyarla no basta, lo que tienes que hacer es ayudarla, ¡Tengo una idea!

Tenma: ¿Cuál?

Aki: No sé si lo sabes pero, antes de mi retiro como gerente, fui nombrada la mejor del país.

Tenma: ¿Lo fuiste?

Aki: Sí, y por ganar me dieron

136000 yenes

Un carnet, certificando que soy la mejor del país

Un viaje a España para 3 personas que aún conservo

Y nada más, si Aoi, gana, le darán esos fabulosos premios.

Tenma: Si vamos a España ¿Quiénes iríamos?

Aki: Tú, Endou, y yo, y en España, nos estarán esperando Tsuna-chan, Silver-chan ,as candidatos posibles y la selección española, Los Rojos.

Tenma: Cuantos amigos españoles tienes…

Aki: Sí, tengo muchos jeje.

Tenma: ¿Iremos después del concurso?

Aki: Buena idea, Tenma-nii

Tenma: :)

_EL DÍA DEL CONCURSO_

_Aoi, llama a Tenma y le dice_

Aoi: ¡Tenma! ¡No sabes lo que le ha pasado a Haruna!

Tenma: ¿Qué le ha pasado?

Aoi: ¡Se ha quedado afónica!

Tenma: ¿En serio?

Aoi: Pero como es muy previsora, lo tenía guardado en una grabadora de voz

Tenma: O.O Que previsora…

Aoi: Lo mismo dije yo… ¿Vas a venir a verme?

Tenma: Sí, iremos yo, Aki y Endou.

Aoi: Vale, al final han cambiado la hora, es a las 12:30 en vez de a las 12.

Tenma: Vale, ya mismo se lo dio a Aki y a Endou

Aoi: Chao, besos

Tenma: Chao*cuelga*

_EN EL CONCURSO_

Tenma: ¡Buena suerte Aoi!

Aoi: ¡Gracias!

Tenma: De nada.

Cristy-chan: ¿Eing? ¿Yo soy la jueza?

Tsuna-chan: No, los dos somos jueces.

Silver-chan: De eso nada, los tres somos unos jueces imparciales y arbitrarios.

Cristy-chan: No entiendo nada… ¿Cómo he conseguido llegar yo a aquí?

Silver-chan: En los fics de Tsuna-chan, pasa esto, la gente aparece de repente

Tsuna-chan: Sí, yo pienso en que estéis aquí i ¡puf! ¡Aparecéis sin cómo ni por qué!

Silver-chan: El primer viajes duro, porque sientes como un mareo, pero en seguida te acostumbras.

Cristy-chan: Bueno, no importa como haya llegado aquí pero yo quería aparecer en el fic, y, además, gracias a Tsuna-chan, me he librado de un examen final

Silver-chan: Pero… te suspenderán por haber faltado

Tsuna-chan: Si…

Cristy-chan ¡Ya se! ¿Por qué no piensas en que saque un 8'50 en el examen?

Tsuna-chan: Vale pero… ¿Solo un 8'50? Me imaginé que querrías un 10.

Cristy-chan: No, porque soy una persona honesta y con un 8'50 me conformo.

Silver-chan: Lo que pasa es que crees que un 10 sería muy sospechoso porque no eres muy buena en física, de lo que es el final.

Cristy-chan: : P me habéis pillado

Aoi: ¡Dejaos de cháchara y empezad el concurso!

Tsuna-chan, Silver-chan y Cristy-chan: ¡Sí!

¿**Queréis saber quién gana el concurso? Pues, siento dejaros con la intriga pero… tendréis que esperar al siguiente capítulo.**

**¡Hasta pronto!**

**En el próximo episodio de "No me dirijas la palabra" Capitulo 2: ¡Todo ha salido mal!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**NO ME DIRIGAS LA PALABRA**_

**Hola de nuevo :) Aquí estoy con la continuación de "no me dirijas la palabra" titulado…**

_**¡TODO HA SALIDO MAL!**_

_Haruna, afónica, habla para sí y se dice: Voy a escuchar de nuevo mi discurso:_

_Querida familia y amigos, quiero daros las gracias por apoyarme siempre en los momentos más duros de mi vida y eso significa mucho para mí y falta tan poco para que lo haga todo por mi misma. Me parece que la noche no estaría completa si no le dijera al mundo que es un honor de nuevo, optar a este premio. Ya esta, lo repito, gracias_

_Vale, esta todo perfecto-dijo Haruna para sí._

_Tenma, se dio cuenta de que por mucho que Haruna estuviera afónica, ella no se rendiría, y como él quiere que gane Aoi, le roba la grabadora, y hace unos pequeños cambios en las palabras._

Silver-chan: ¡Llamamos a Aoi Sorano a la prueba de las bolas de arroz! Repito ¡Llamamos a Aoi Sorano a la prueba de las bolas de arroz!

*Para si*- me toca-dijo la chica un tanto nerviosa

_Acaba la prueba de hacer 10 bolas de arroz en 3'30 minutos-dijo Tsuna-chan_

¡Llamamos a Haruna a la prueba de bolas de arroz! Repito ¡Llamamos a Haruna a la prueba de bolas de arroz!-dijo Cristy-chan.

-Haruna asintió.

_Acaba la prueba de hacer 10 bolas de arroz en 2'30 minutos-dijo Tsuna-chan._

Ahora los 3 jueces decidiremos el ganador de esta prueba.-dijo Cristy-chan.

_Los 3 jueces murmuran sobre los resultados._

¡Ya está!-dijo Silver-chan.

Como Haruna ha tardado 1 minuto menos que Aoi se le da 5 puntos.-dijo Tsuna-chan

Pero aunque haya tardado un minuto menos, la presentación de Aoi, es mejor, así que también le damos 5 puntos-rectificó Cristy-chan.

Así que el marcador es de 5-5- aclaró Silver-chan.

_Las tres llegan a la última prueba, la del discurso._

_La primera que recita su discurso es Aoi._

Me llena de orgullo y satisfacción, que hayáis venido a apoyarme, por eso, os digo, gracias y también por estar en cada momento que lo pasaba mal, o me hacía una herida, eso es todo. Se que es muy corto, pero es que no sabía que decir.

¡La próxima es Haruna!- especificó Tsuna-chan.

_Usando un pequeño hilo de voz, Haruna le pide a Tenma, que le dé al play, en la grabadora. _

_Este le da, y suena el discurso modificado por Tenma:_

Señores y señoras, amigos y familia es un honor optar a este premio

No está como yo lo grabé-dijo Haruna para sí preocupada.

Quiero aprovechar para deciros que sois: penosos, penosos, penosos, penosos.

Y significa tanto para mí, y hace falta tan poco para que me beséis el culo.

Y para concluir, me parece que la noche no estaría completa sin decirle al mundo que en realidad soy un hombre.

Gracias, pueden irse todos a la mierda.

¡Puede hablar! ¡Esta poseída! ¡Jajajajaja!- dijo un borracho, que pasaba por ahí.

_En cuanto acabó el discurso, Haruna, rompió a llorar, tiró el micrófono al suelo y se marchó corriendo, por la gracieta de Tenma._

Ya que el discurso de Aoi ha sido mejor, y Haruna ha abandonado, ¡declaramos vencedora a Aoi!

_En cuanto anunciaron el ganador, Tsuna-chan, Cristy-chan y Silver-chan, marcharon corriendo a junto de Haruna._

Tú no habías dicho eso ¿Verdad?- preguntó Cristy-chan

No.-dijo Haruna ya recuperada, porque lo que le deja afónica, son los nervios.

Yo creo que alguien te ha saboteado el discurso y esa persona debería tener muchas ganas de que ganara Aoi.

Sí, y creo saber quien esa persona…-dijo Silver-chan.

¿Tenma?- pregunto Haruna, como si ya supiera la respuesta

Sí- respondió Silver-chan.

Tengo una idea…

¿Cuál?-Preguntaron Silver-chan y Cristy-chan al unísono

¿Por qué no le presionamos hasta que confiese?- pregunto Tsuna-chan pícaro.

Me gusta esa idea…- Aclaró Haruna.

Y a mí- aclaró Cristy-chan.

Lo mismo digo- Añadió Silver-chan.

La pregunta es ¿Cómo le vamos a presionar?- Preguntó Haruna.

He visto muchas series policiacas y se bastantes trucos…-dijo Tsuna-chan.

O.O – fue la cara que pusieron las 3 ante la respuesta de Tsuna-chan.

_Los cuatro van hacía Tenma y le dicen_

Sabemos que has saboteado el discurso de Haruna…- Dijo Cristy-chan.

No es cierto.- Dijo Tenma.

Gouichi te ha visto y ha confesado…- mintió Tsuna-chan.

Pero si Gouichi no está- dijo Tenma mirando para todos lados.

Eso es porque se ha ido…- Dijo Silver-chan continuando con la mentira.

_Los 4 se reunieron en un corrillo y Tsuna-chan:_

_Esto no funciona, probemos otro método..._

¿Te sometemos al polígrafo?- dijo Cristy-chan.

¿Por qué no! Será divertido…- dijo Buchis-chan (Buchis-chan es el nuevo nombre de AlbaMP12)

¡Ahhhhhh! ¿De dónde sales?- dijeron todos asustados.

No lo sé, de repente he aparecido aquí.

De todas formas. Confesare… -dijo Tenma un poco alterado de más.

Os dije que este método funcionaría… -Dijo Tsuna-chan

¿Eing?- respondió Tenma

Nada, nada ^^U – dijeron los 4 al unísono.

¬¬ bueno, tanto da, de todas formas confesaré.

Sabotee el discurso de Haruna porque quería que ganara Haruna…- dijo el chico arrepentido.

Cuando se lo contemos a Aki y a Endou te va a caer el pelo- dijo Haruna.

¿Por qué? ¿Me van a llevar a la peluquería?- dijo Tenma con toda la seriedad del mundo.

¬¬ Eres más corto que los dedos de Doraemon, y eso que no tiene dedos… - dijo Tsuna-chan.

No entiendo nada… - dijo Tenma desorientado.

**Hasta aquí el segundo capi ^^ si queréis saber lo que le pasa al pobre Tenma, leed el tercer y posiblemente último cap. Pero el castigo va a ser monumental, un pequeño adelanto, fregar el suelo con la lengua ^^ y no voy de farol. El siguiente capi, se llamara "El peor mes de Tenma"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Y por fin estoy aquí con el capi numero 3, bueno, empiezo por el principio ¡Hola ^^! Este será posiblemente el último capi, pero no prometo nada, como decía en el anterior cap. Este capi estará centrado en los castigos de Tenma, no me entretengo mas, aquí os dejo el 3º cap. Este capi se llamará…**

_**EL PEOR Y EL MEJOR MES DE TENMA**_

_Tsuna-chan, Silver-chan, Cristy-chan y Haruna fueron a acompañar a Tenma a casa, solo para decirle a Aki lo que había hecho, porque ella no pudo ir al concurso debido a que tenía que preparar el viaje a España._

Aki…- comenzó a decir Haruna-debemos avisarte del mal comportamiento de Tenma hacia mí.

¿Qué ha hecho?- dijo Aki pensando en un castigo.

Saboteo el discurso de Haruna y en vez de decir:

_Querida familia y amigos, quiero daros las gracias por apoyarme siempre en los momentos más duros de mi vida y eso significa mucho para mí y falta tan poco para que lo haga todo por mi misma. Me parece que la noche no estaría completa si no le dijera al mundo que es un honor de nuevo, optar a este premio. Ya esta, lo repito, gracias_

Por culpa de Tenma dijo:

Señores y señoras, amigos y familia es un honor optar a este premio

Quiero aprovechar para deciros que sois: penosos, penosos, penosos, penosos.

Y significa tanto para mí, y hace falta tan poco para que me beséis el culo.

Y para concluir, me parece que la noche no estaría completa sin decirle al mundo que en realidad soy un hombre.

Gracias, pueden irse todos a la mierda -dijo Cristy-chan

Dice toda la verdad Aki-nee- dijo Tenma aún más decepcionado de lo que estaba.

Ahora te digo la lista de los castigos que vas a tener y durante cuánto tiempo.

Fregar el suelo de la cocina y el baño con la lengua-1 mes

Lavar el WC con un cepillo de dientes-1 mes

Comer en el WC que limpiaste con el cepillo-1 mes

Sin ordenador-2 semanas

Sin móvil-2 semanas

Sin salir-2 semanas

Sin que ningún amigo venga a casa-3 semanas

Sin ver la tele-2 semanas

Sin jugar al futbol-2 semanas

O.O- fue la cara que pusieron los 5.

¡Eses castigos son demasiado duros!- dijo Tenma cayéndole una lágrima por la mejillas

¿Qué dices? ¿Qué no es suficiente? Vale, pues cancelamos el viaje a España hasta nueva orden.

¡No es nada justo!- dijo Tenma llorando.

¿Qué no es suficiente? Vale, pues… Te reduzco la paga a… 0 yenes al mes .0 y nada más.- dijo Aki

¡Me encanta este castigo!- dijo Tenma falseando ilusión.

¿En serio te encanta?- dijo Aki pensando más castigos.

Bueno, yo me tengo que ir ya ^^U-dijeron Tsuna-chan, Cristy-chan, Silver-chan y Haruna.

¡Adiós!- dijeron Tenma y Aki, mientras empezaban a discutir otra vez.

_Después de un rato, Tenma y Aki, dejaron de discutir, pero Tenma tendría todos los castigos. Tuvo que limpiar el WC con la lengua y un cepillo y comer en él ¿Os imagináis como se debe sentir el pobre chico, así:_

¡Muy buena la comida Aki! ¡Pero sabe a saliva y tiene un saborcillo a pis!- gritó Tenma.

¡Gracias, y si sabe a pis, será porque no limpiaste bien! ¡Limpia mejor!- le respondió, también gritando Aki.

_Así es como se siente, y al verle sufrir tanto, Aki le levantó (quitó) el castigo, despues de 15 días haciendo eso._

Aki-nee, gracias por levantarme el castigo pero… -dijo Tenma.

¿Pero qué?- preguntó Aki.

No puedo perdonarte…- continúo Tenma.

¿Por qué no?- dijo Aki un poco triste.

No sé cómo te atreves a preguntarlo, gracias al castigo, tengo una infección en la lengua y otra en los dientes y si te preguntas el por qué es porque he limpiado el baño y comido en el con la lengua ÒWÓ.-dijo Tenma enfurecido.

Sé que un lo siento, no va a arreglar nada, pero… ¡Lo siento Tenma-nii!- dijo Aki con una lagrima en la mejilla.

Tenma, tus maletas ya están hechas- dijo Endou, que acababa de bajar las escaleras.

_Silver-chan, Tsuna-chan y Cristy-chan, estaban mirado por la ventana y decidieron, que Tenma no se podía ir, así que intervinieron._

¿Te vas a ir Tenma-nii?- Dijo Aki triste.

Sí, y da gracias a que no le voy a decir a mis padres lo del castigo, porque podrían denunciarte.- Dijo Tenma con una maleta en la mano.

…-fue lo único que salió de la boca de la ahora destrozada Aki.

¡No permitiré que te vayas!- gritó Cristy-chan.

¡Ni yo!- Respondió Silver-chan.

Taboo -dijo Tsuna-chan con el MP4 en la mano.

-.-"- Silver-chan y Cristy-chan se caen al estilo anime.

Llorando se fue hace la que un día me hiso llorar - siguió cantando Tsuna-chan.

¡QUITATE LOS CASCOS DE UNA VEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZ!- gritaron Cristy-chan y Silver a la vez.

¡No estoy sordo!- dice Tsuna-chan mientras se quita los cascos.

Pues lo aparece- dice Tenma.

¡Tú no te metas!- dijo Aki.

¡No mandas en mi!- gritó Tenma.

¡A mí no me levantes la voooooz!- gritó Aki.

¡Yo hago lo que me sale del…- Tenma no acabó la frase.

¡Como digas esa palabra te fusilo!- dijo Aki muy cabreada.

¡Y te meten en la cárcel!- respondió Tenma.

Saying eeeooo, baby let´s go - cantó Tsuna-chan.

¿¡QUIERES PARAR CON LA PU** MUSICA DE LOS CO*****!- gritaron todos menos Tsuna-chan.

¡NO! Papa-papa-paparazzi -dijo y cantó Tsuna-chan.

Como no pares la música cojo un cuchillo y te rajo…-dijo Cristy-chan con una máscara de la asesina de "La piel que habito".

No serás capaz- dijo Tsuna-chan siguiendo el diálogo de la película.

Jajajajajaja-dijeron todos.

Vale, ya paro con la música-dijo Tsuna-chan.

Por fin- dijo Silver-chan.

A lo que veníamos… ¡No permitiremos que vuelvas a tu casa!- dijo Cristy-chan.

¿Eing?-dijo Tenma- No vuelvo a casa. Voy a esquiar con Endou.

¬¬U- fue la cara que se les quedó a todos.

¿Tiene algo de malo?- dijo Endou.

¬¬Uu- sus nuevas caras.

Ahhhhhh- todos cogen aire.

¡COMO OS COJA OS VAIS A CAGAR EN SAN PITO PATO (no le pedí los derechos de autor a Belén Esteban, pero no me importa).!-dijo Aki echa una furia.

Esta es la primera lección de tu vida. Si enfadas a una mujer ¡CORREEEE!- dijo Endou mientras entraba con Tenma en el coche.

¡PODREIS HUIR DE MI PERO ALGÚN DÍA TENDREIS QUE VOLVEEEEEER!- Gritó Aki cabreadísima.

¡Adiós!- dijeron Tenma y Endou.

Uhhhhhhh. Suspiro Aki. Se han ido- continúo.

¿No me digas?- dijo Tsuna-chan con ironía. Por cierto, ¿Dónde vives Cristy-chan?-continuo el chico.

¿Yo? Yo vivo en mi casa. Respondió Cristy-chan. ¿Tú de dónde eres? Completo ella.

Yo soy de la barriga de mi madre. Contestó el chico

¬¬ -así se quedo la cara de Cristy-chan.

Lo mejor será dejarlo. Dijo Silver-chan.

Sí- coincidieron los otros 2.

¿Os habéis dado cuenta de que una parte de la canción Taboo es como el la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la de On the floor? Pregunto Tsuna-chan.

O.O Es verdad…- dijeron las 2.

¿Está Tenma en casa?-dijo Aoi.

¡Ahhhhhh!- se asustaron todos- No, se ha ido a esquiar-continuo Aki.

Es que le quería decir que ya he ido a por el premio- siguió Aoi.

Vale, pero no des esos sustos- replicó Silver-chan.

No es mi culpa, sabes que en los fics de Tsuna-chan, los personajes aparecen de repente.- le confirmó Aoi.

Como yo, que aparezco de repente y muy poco.- dijo Buchis-chan que acababa de llegar.

¡Ah!- gritaron todos menos Tsuna-chan.

Yo ya sabía que iba a aparecer : p . –confirmó Tsuna-chan.

Pues tu lo sabrías pero los demás no!- Dijo Cristy-chan un poco asustada aún.

¿Cuántos días va a estar Tenma esquiando?- le pregunto Aoi a Aki.

Pues 15, al menos según la nota de mi marido.-dijo Aki.

Vaya… ¡Espera!... –dijo Aoi.

¿ESTAS CASADAAAAAA?- gritaron todos a coro.

Sí, y como se qué vais a preguntar ¿Con quién te casaste? Ya os digo que con Endou Mamoru, como me gusta llamarle Mamo-chan W –Dijo Aki toda ilusionada.

¿Por qué no me invitaste a la boda?- pregunto Silver chan con estrellitas en los ojos.

Por dos razones:

Te conozco desde hace apenas una horas y la boda fue hace 3 meses (Ya tres meses casados :p ).

Fue una boda solo para la familia.

¿Boda solo para la familia?- pregunto Buchis-chan.

Es que no invitan a nadie, solo a los familiares.- indicó Tsuna-chan.

Mucho sabes tú de bodas, ¿e?- dijo Cristy-chan fastidiando.

*Sonrojado* Pues no, solo fui a un par de ellas pero me gustaría estar casado con… **** y no digo los apellidos.

Así que con **** ¿no? – dijo Cristy-chan.

Pues sí, con ****, para mí es muy guapa y… Cristy-chan; tú no la conoces.-dijo Tsuna-chan volviendo de su mundo.

Ya pero me gusta hablar… : p –dijo Cristy-chan.

¬¬ Que mal están las cabezas… - replicó Tsuna-chan.

Sí…- dijo Cristy-chan.

Llooorando se fue la que un día me hiso llorar - cantaron todos menos Buchis-chan que no sabía la letra.

La la la la la la la la la la la la la la

Tonight we won be it on the floor -siguieron cantando

Bueno… dejemos la música. – Dijo Aki.

Sí, que nos van a multar por hacer mucho ruido que ya son las 12 de la madrugada (Que rápido se hicieron las 12 de la madrugada [medianoche] XD)

Podéis quedaros a dormir en mi casa, si queréis.

Gracias.- dijeron todos, menos Aoi, que ya se había marchado.

Gracias, pero… Yo voy a ir de… ¡FIESTUKIIIIIIIIIIIIII! – Dijo Tsuna-chan

Pero si solos tienes 12 años. – Dijo Aki.

Según mi carnet falso, tengo 19 y enanismo, y no es la primera vez que lo uso. – Dijo Tsuna-chan.

(N/A: En realidad no tengo carnet falso, pero quiero ir de Fiestukiiii)

¿Y cómo los haces?- preguntó interesada Cristy-chan.

Cristy-chan… - Dijo Silver-chan. Es ilegal… - siguió

Y… - respondió Cristy-chan.

¡Me tengo que ir! ¡Chao ^^! – dijo Buchis-chan.

¡Chao ^^! –dijeron todos.

Tsuna-chan… Ahora mismo vas a tirar ese carnet, lo que voy a hacer ir a comprar crema de orujo, vino Albariño (Es un vino gallego), y más cosas que se me ocurran.- dijo Aki.

¿En serio?- pregunto Tsuna-chan con estrellitas en los ojos.

No…- respondió Aki.

Jo…- dijo tristemente Tsuna-chan.

Pasad, que os hago la cena.- dijo Aki amablemente.

¡Sí!- dijeron todos

_Después de cenar, todos se fueron a dormir. (Tsuna-chan en una habitación distinta que donde las chicas, normal) _

_Pero lo que hizo Tsuna-chan fue coger el portátil y estuvo en el tuenti hasta las 4, igual que las chicas, y en vez de hablar, chatearon para no despertar a Aki, pero lo que no sabían era que al día siguiente Aki, los iba a levantar muy pronto para…_

**Hasta aquí el 3º capi ^^, siento dejaros con la intriga pero es que no tenía más ideas :( y la que se me ocurrió es para otro capi, para el 5º, el 4º será cortito, dudo que llegué a las 1000 palabras, pero os adelanto que será entre Tenma y Haruna por lo del sabotaje juas juas juas, como va a sufrir el pobre Tenma en… No me dirijas la palabra. Por fin sabremos lo que pasará entre Tenma y Haruna.**

**Creí que este sería el último capi pero al final voy a ir a por el 4º,5º y tengo ideas para el 6º XD**

**Este ha sido mi capi más largo ^^ unas 2000 palabras :3, 6 páginas :) **

**¡Abur!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**NO ME DIRIGAS LA PALABRA**_

**Hola de nuevo ^^ ¡Aquí estoy con el 4º cap! el seguramente más corto.**

**Tratará sobre Tenma y Haruna, por lo del sabotaje del discurso…**

**Bueno, aquí os dejo el 4º capi, espero que lo leáis y os guste…**

_Haruna, para tomarse un descanso, fue a la estación de esquí y para su sorpresa se encontró a Tenma y a Endou. Intentó que no la vieran, peor le resulto imposible…_

¡Hola ^^! – dijeron al unísono Tenma y Endou.

Hola…- respondió fríamente Haruna.

¿Te pasa algo?- pregunto Endou, ya que no se enteraba de nada

¿Sabes? Tenma ha hecho algo imperdonable… - dijo Haruna al chico que no se enteraba de nada.

¿A sí? ¿El qué?- pregunto Endou despistado como siempre.

¬¬ pensé que te habrías enterado -.- - dijo Haruna. Pero si no lo sabes, que te lo diga él.

Endou, es por lo del sabotaje del discurso.- le explico Tenma.

Eemm… - Dijo Endou despistadísimo.

Que cogí su grabadora y le puse un discurso súper-grosero. – siguió explicando Tenma.

¡Ah!- dijo Endou con una cara como de ¡Claro!

Bueno, Haruna, ¿Me perdonas?- dijo Tenma con las manos como si estuviera rezando.

Pues la verdad es que no, y… ¡No me dirijas la palabra!- le aclaró Haruna al chico.

Está bien… como quieras… - dijo Tenma bajando la cabeza.

Bueno, yo me voy a esquiar por ahí.- dijo Haruna mientras se iba.

_Se hizo la noche, y Tenma y Endou, fueron a la cabaña a cenar. Ambos, coincidieron en que la comida de Aki es mejor que esa, pero a la vez, esa es mejor que la de Natsumi._

Tenma, vamos a dormir, que mañana nos levantaremos pronto para una actividad con el monitor.- dijo Endou.

_Por la mañana fueron a buscar al monitor y se encontraron un cartel que ponía:_

**Hoy es 9 de septiembre del 2011**

**Hoy no hay actividades**

**Mañana 10 de septiembre de 2011**

**Mañana hay actividades**

**Para mas información, pídanla en la caseta de información**

**P.D: No se donde está la oficina de información, para mas información llame al 986541234**

¬¬, Endou, las actividades son mañana. – dijo Tenma un algo triste.

Mi memoria no sirve para mucho…- dijo Endou.

_Por la tarde, Endou y Tenma, se encuentran con Haruna._

¡Hola Haruna ^^!- dijeron Tenma y Endou.

¡Hola!- les respondió Haruna.

Alomejor te molesta que te hable pero aún así… Haruna, te pido perdón, lo siento, gomen nasai. – dijo Tenma.

… No te puedo perdonar.- Dijo Haruna. ¿Sabes? En realidad si…- continuó ella.

¿En serio? ¿Cómo?- dijo Tenma ilusionado.

Sí das un discurso, humillándote. – Le dijo Haruna.

Vale, está bien, en cuanto lleguemos al Raimon, daré el discurso.- dijo Tenma con una casa así n.n

¿Y por que al llegar al Raimon y no ahora?- pregunto Haruna.

Para que sea más humillante.- contestó Tenma con una gran confianza.

¡Pues estás perdonado ^^! – Dijo Haruna ilusionada.

Me voy a reír mucho con el discurso. – Dijo Endou con una sonrisa en la cara.

Jeje- rieron los 3.

_Se hizo de noche, y para compensar la gran humillación, Haruna les invitó a cenar ^^ , pero la cocina de Aki, es mejor, aun que la de Haruna también está muy rica._

**EN OTRO LUGAR**

¡Levantaos yaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- gritó Aki para despertar a Cristy-chan y Silver-chan.

Ummm… - ¡Pero si son las 6! ¿Estás loca Aki?- preguntó Silver-chan.

No, no estoy loca y os levanto a las 6 para llegar pronto a la estación de esquí.- replicó Aki.

¿Vamos a ir a esquiar? – pregunto Cristy-chan.

Sí, y le vamos a gastar una broma a Tsuna-chan. – Dijo Aki.

Esa idea me gusta… - dijo Cristy-chan. ¿Tú qué dices Silver-chan?- continuo.

No sé, nos estaríamos portando muy mal con él, y a parte, seguro que nos la devuelve. – Dijo Silver-chan.

¿Pega fuerte?- Dijo Cristy-chan.

-Silver-chan se limita a asentir con la cabeza-

¿Cómo lo sabes?- Pregunto Aki

Porque me tiene pegado.- contestó Silver-chan.

¿Y no se la devolviste?- dijo Cristy-chan.

Sí… - contestó Silver-chan.

Bueno… Dejemos aquí a Silver-chan y nosotras vayamos a gastarle la broma a Tsuna-chan, pero después de desayunar. – Dijo Aki.

Vale, yo voy ahora, es que aún no estoy muy despierta.- Dijo Silver-chan.

¡Ok!- dijeron las otras 2

_Aki y Cristy-chan, se fueron a desayunar, pero Silver-chan no esperó a despertarse totalmente, si no, que cogió el móvil, y le mando un sms a Tsuna-chan que decía:_

**Cristy-chan y Aki, van a desayunar, y en 15 minutos estarán en tu habitación para gastarte una broma. Despierta, e impídelo, yo no participo, en la broma, el creerme o no es cosa tuya. P.D nos levantó a esta hora porque vamos a ir a esquiar con Tenma y Endou.**

-pip, pip, pip, pip. Sonó en el móvil de Tsuna-chan.

¿Quién co** es a estas horas?- Dijo él mientras despegaba la cara de las sabanas.

Es Silver-chan ¿Qué querrá?- protestó.

Cristy-chan y Aki, van a desayunar, y en 15 minutos estarán en tu habitación para gastarte una broma. Despierta, e impídelo, yo no participo, en la broma, el creerme o no es cosa tuya. P.D nos levantó a esta hora porque vamos a ir a esquiar con Tenma y Endou. – leyó el mensaje.

Al que respondió:

**Ok, diles que has decidido gastarme también la broma, pero lo que no sabrán es que se lo vas a decir, para ver la broma que les haré yo a ellas juas juas juas**

_Silver-chan lo lee y baja para decirles que participará en la broma, como ellas habían previsto que también iría a hacer la broma, no habían hecho el desayuno._

_EN LA HABITACÍON DE TSUNA-CHAN_

*Aki y Cristy-chan cogen aire para gritar*

_De repente sale una mano muerta de la cama de Tsuna-chan gritando, las chicas también gritan, pero no por la broma si no, por lo de la mano._

_En ese momento Tsuna-chan sale de la cama y no aguanta la risa_

¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja! ¡Me querías gastar una broma y os la he gastado yo!

¡Qué risa XD!- dijo Tsuna-chan

-Cristy-chan y Aki asustadas y con una cara ÒWÓ le preguntaron a Tsuna-chan- ¿Cómo sabías que te íbamos a gastar una broma?

Las paredes transparentan los ruidos.- respondió.

Bueno… olvidémoslo y bajemos a desayunar.- dijo Aki aún con el susto en el cuerpo.

**Hasta aquí el 4º capi, no pensé que tendría mas de 1000 palabras pero las tiene.**

**Ayer subí los 2 primeros capis y hoy otros 2 :3 y sí, escribí los capis 3 y 4 hoy. Bueno, ya le tengo título al 5º capi. Alomejor mañana ya subo el 5º y el 6º, escribo tan rápido, porque mi cabeza está llenita de ideas, tan llena que Alomejor hasta le pongo un 7º capi ^^ pero a lo que iba, el próximo capi se llamará ¡Coincidencia en la estación de esquí!**

**Os digo que aparte de ser un fic de humor, también será un poco dramático, si no sabéis que puede pensar mi mente pues… lo sabréis en el 5º capi. Dejen sus reviws si os gusta ^^**

**Abur! **


	5. Chapter 5

Holaaaa ^^! Aquí os dejo el 5º capi, la continuación de No me dirijas la palabra.

**Bueno, como os dije en el anterior cap, aparte de humor, habrá una pequeña (gran) tragedia, que a algunos os va a encantar muajajajajajaja, porque la persona de la tragedia es Subconsciente: ¡ No lo digas!**

**Yo: uf menos mal que me avisas…**

**Subconsciente: Sí, tienes que esperar para saber quién es la persona de la tragedia.**

**Yo: Sí, me gustaría decíroslo pero, tendréis que esperar, bueno, no os entretengo más**

**Subconsciente: A Tsuna-chan se le olvidado en todos los capis y en su one-shot, así que lo digo yo **

**Disclamer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, el día que me pertenezca, seré asquerosamente rico y Natsumi-baka se suicidara o morirá de una forma lenta y dolorosa muajajajaja.**

_**Coincidencia en la estación de esquí**_

_Aki, Tsuna-chan, Cristy-chan y Silver-chan, acabaron de desayunar, y ya en el coche de Aki, se dirigen a la estación de esquí._

¿Estamos todos?- Dijo Aki.

Sí (creo)- dijeron los demás.

Por si acaso voy a pasar lista:

¿Cristy-chan?

¡Hai!

¿Silver-chan?

Yes!

¿Tsuna-chan?

¡Hola!

¿David Guetta?

¡Oh no! Nos hemos olvidado de David Guetta!- dijeron todos. O.o pero si David Guetta no

Venía- reclamaron. ¬¬ ¡Aki!

Jejejeje, habéis picado XD.- Dijo una sonriente Aki.

_Ya en la estación de esquí_

¡Por fin hemos llegado! – dijeron todos.

Nuestra cabaña es la Nº 246.

_Casualmente, esa es la cabaña de Haruna, Endou, Tenma, Gouenji y Natsumi_

_La 246._

¿Cómo despertamos a Tenma y a Endou? – dijo una Aki con ganas de gastar una broma.

¡Ideaca! – dijo Tsuna-chan. Cogemos una bocina, un micrófono y altavoces. – continuó.

¡Hai! – dijeron las 3 chicas.

_En un instante aparecieron una bocina, un micrófono y altavoces pegados a las orejas de Tenma y Endou, pero cuando iban a darle al botón de la bocina de otra puerta salió una persona que dijo _

¿QUÉ LE VAS A HACER A MI AMADO MARIDO?- dijo Natsumi.

¿Marido? – Dijo Aki con lágrimas en los ojos.

Los gritos despertaron a Endou.

¿Aki? ¿Natsumi? ¿Cristy-chan? ¿Silver-chan? ¿Tsuna-chan? ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

O.Q Nosotros a esquiar, pero se ve que tú has venido para estar con Natsumi. – dijo Aki

llorando.

¿Qué? No he venido para estar con Natsumi, si no para compensar el castigo de Tenma. – Dijo

Endou, que como de costumbre, no se enteraba de nada.

¿Qué dices cariño? Si hemos venido para que Aki no se enterara de que no nos divorciamos. –

Dijo Natsumi engañando a todos.

O.Q Sabía que nunca te olvidarías de Natsumi, y no me extrañaría nada que estuviera

embarazada.- Dijo Aki entre furia y lagrimas.

Pues no, todavía no lo estoy, pero pronto lo estaré. – Dijo Natsumi.

Mmm… , ¿Qué dices Natsumi? Si has venido con Gouenji-chan.- Dijo Tenma recién despierto.

^^U ¿Qué dices? Sí he venido con Mamo-chan ^^Uuuu.

Solo me permito que me llame Mamo-chan a mi mujer, Aki. – Dijo Endou, algo más enterado

de la situación.

_De la misma puerta que donde salió Natsumi, salió Gouenji, pero con problemas, ya que Natsumi lo había maniatado de pies y manos a una silla._

¿Ahora me crees? – Dijo Endou, mirando hacia a Aki.

Sí, y creo que nunca volveré a confiar en Natsumi. – Dijo Aki, corriendo hacia Endou.

Meno… - Al chico no le dio tiempo a decir nada, ya que los labios de Aki, habían rozado los

suyos (Que mal me quedó esto diréis), Endou, enseguida correspondió el beso, y en nada,

todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

_En el desayuno_

Se nota que la comida la ha preparado Aki- Dijo Tsuna-chan.

Cierto… .- Respondieron todos.

Shuu-chan, ¿Me perdonas? – Dijo Natsumi.

Pues claro, como no te iba a perdón ar. Dijo un Gouenji demasiado feliz.

M… este me huele mal. – Dijo Tsuna-chan.

Pues nadie se ha tirado un pedo. – Respondió Tenma.

¡Tú! ¡No te metas! ¡Que estamos hablando los mayores! – Le dijo Cristy-chan al chico.

O.O Vale, me callo. – Dijo Tenma un algo asustado.

Pues, eso, que la costumbre de mirar de que hablan los demás es muy fea! – Respondió Silver-

Chan siguiendo con la regañina.

*Susurrando* Gouenji, está demasiado feliz. – Dijo Tsuna-chan.

*Susurrando* Yo también lo he notado. – Dijo Silver-chan.

*Susurrando* Sí, ¿Qué estáis insinuando?

*Susurrando* Que el bolso de Natsumi-baka está lleno hasta arriba de tranquilizantes y

muchas más drogas.- Dijo Tsuna-chan con decisión.

*Susurrando* Acabemos pronto de desayunar e inspeccionemos el bolso de Natsumi-baka. –

Dijo Cristy-chan con decisión.

_En cuanto los chicos subían las escaleras para inspeccionar el bolso de Natsumi, entra Kaiji por la puerta._

*O* ¡KAIJI-CHAAAAAAAAAAAN! – Gritó Cristy-chan.

W ¡Cristy-chan! – Dijo Kaiji. ¡He abandonado a Midori, para estar contigo n.n – continuo

^^ Que bonitoooo.

Bueno, se que solo he estado 15 segundos, pero me tengo que ir. – Dijo Kaiji mientras se iva.

O.Q bueno, lo superaré O.Q

Bye!

¡Cuídate!

Lo haré, porque me lo dices tú.

Silver-chan, Tsuna-chan, sigamos con la Operación Nº puff ya he perdido la cuenta…:

Operación: Rata que le da droga a su marido. – Dijo Cristy-chan.

¡Hai!

_Llegaron a la habitación de Natsumi y Gouenji, y miraron en el bolso de la chica, y dentro se encontraron… ¡Droga de todos tipos!_

¡A la policía ya! – gritaron los 3.

Bueno… ¿Sabéis? Yo quiero disfrutar de la nieve estos 5 días que nos quedan antes de que

empiece el colegio. – Dijo Tsuna-chan.

Sí… se lo llevaremos a la policía el último día. Dijo Silver-chan.

Sí…

_Salieron a esquiar, y todos se lo pasaron muy bien, pero Natsumi, arrepentida de haber drogado a Gouenji, decidió que lo mejor era suicidarse, así que, provocó ruido para que se produjera una avalancha, ella extendió los brazos y dijo "Gouenji, que sepas que siempre te ha querido, y como te he drogado y no me lo puedo perdonar, te digo, Adiós, y… Siento dejar este mundo sin haber probado las pipas facundo"_

_**Todos se enteraron de la tragedia, los servicios de emergencia buscaron a Natsumi, y finalmente, no encontraron el cuerpo y la dieron por muerta…, todos sintieron pena, por mucho que la odiaran. Así que, en seguida volvieron a Japón para el funeral de la difunta Natsumi.**_

_**P.D Tenma, Cristy-chan, Tsuna-chan y Silver-chan, no irán ni al tanatorio, ni al funeral, demasiado pequeños para ver un muerto.**_

**Hasta aquí el 5º capi ^^ pobre Natsumi :( ¿O no? Tenía pensado que el siguiente capi fuera el **

**último, pero mi cerebro, se ha encendido XD el próximo capi, igual es corto, pero no sé.**

**El próximo capi será "Festival de las lágrimas" Su nombre, lo dice todo, pero aparte de pasar **

**eso, pasaran cosas bonitas ¿Cuáles? Aún no lo sé… **

**¡Abur! Dejad vuestras reviws si os ha gustado ^^ y decidme que cosas bonitas, os gustarían que pasaran y… Si queréis aparecer en alguno de mis fics, avisadme en el reviw**


	6. Chapter 6

**Holaa ^^! Aquí, os dejo el capi 6: "Festival de las lágrimas" No hace falta que diga, que este capi estará dedicado (de aquella manera) de lo que pasa en el funeral de Natsumi.**

**En este capi, reaparecerá Haruna, que me olvide de ella ^^U .**

**Disclamer: Level-5 no me pertenece, el día que me pertenezca, Endou se casará con Aki y los juegos del profesor Layton, serán mas fáciles.**

**P.D: En este capi veréis el codiciado discurso de humillación de Tenma.**

**P.D 2: En el capi anterior, dije que irían al tanatorio, ok, pues olvidadlo, porque si no encontraron **

**P.D 3: Siento haberme dado cuenta tan tarde, cuando Tenma dice que saboteo el discursod e Haruna, puse que lo saboteo para que ganara Haruna, pues Alomejor ya os habéis dado cuenta de que lo saboteo para que ganara Aoi.**

**FESTIVAL DE LAS LÁGRIMAS**

_Se han acabado las vacaciones de esquí :( y todos vuelven a Japón, uno de los principales motivos, la muerte de Napterra (Si os preguntáis quien es, es Natsumi, Natsumi + perra = Natperra, by Erika-chan [etr5]) que se celebrara sin el cadáver, debido a que no lo han encontrado._

_P.D Natperra, se suicido, y en conmemoración, en el fic, le llamaremos Natsumi._

**En el coche de Aki**

Bahía asul! A & X! Taboo! - cantaban- Llorando se fue, la que un día me hiso llorar - continuaron.

¡Las manos arriba! – les dijo un poli - ¡Van a 150 y el limite es 120!

Sintura sola, de media vuelta, dança kuduro - siguieron todos respondiendo a las manos arriba.

Aki le dirige al poli una mirada asesina de psicópata, y le dice- Aparte si no quiere morir! –Dijo Aki, mientras arrancaba el coche.

^^U que mal están mal están las cabezas… - dijeron los chicos.

O.O Vale, me aparte tengo familia e hijos a los que cuidar!- Dijo el poli mientras se iba corriendo

**En Japón**

_Tsuna-chan, Cristy-chan, Silver-chan y Tenma, se quedan en casa de Aki mientras que Endou, Aki, Haruna, Tachimukai, Gouenji y los demás._

**Cristy-chan y Silver-chan entran en la habitación (provisional) de Tsuna-chan.**

Vale… ¿Qué tienes pensado que hagamos mientras Aki se va al funeral de Natsumi. – Pregunto Cristy-chan, mirando hacia Tsuna-chan, que responde:

Poner música.

Alomejor hacer una fiesta

Llevar a Tenma a casa de Shinsuke

Reírnos de Tenma mañana, cuando diga el discurso de humillación n.n **(Que malos somos ^^)**

¿Leer algún fic?

Por la noche, ponerle a Tenma nata en una mano, coger una pluma, frotársela por la nariz y que le quede la cara llena de nata.

Gastarle muchas más bromas.

No se me ocurre nada más

_Aki y Tenma se fueron, los 3 que se quedaron, lo primero que hicieron fue poner música a un volumen no muy razonable, ya que tras la primera canción la poli, ya estaba en la casa de Aki, pero lo que hicieron los chicos, fue; no responder al "abrid la puerta" de la poli, coger salsa de tomate, tirarse en el suelo con los ojos abiertos y con la lengua por fuera y esperar a que la poli entrara en la casa derribando la puerta._

_El poli, derribo la puerta de 4 o 5 patadas, y subió hasta la habitación de Tsuna-chan, de donde provenía la música, pero cuando entro, el susto que se llevó fue enorme, se encontró a 3 muchachos muertos, SIN marcas de haber sido agredidos, cuando el poli estaba diciendo "Aviso a todas las unidades" Tsuna-chan tuvo la idea de decir_

¡Ostia! ¡Un poli en mi casa mientras duermo! O.O – Dijo Tsuna-chan.

Calla niño, que los muertos no hablan. – Dijo el poli

Pero si no estamos muertos -.- estamos durmiendo. – Contestó Silver-chan.

¬¬U

¿Qué? ¿La gente normal no duerme con salsa de tomate en la cara? – todos

¬¬Uu No… - respondió el poli. Adiós – continuó

Bye ^^ - Silver-chan

_Tras media hora de FIESTUKIIIII suena el timbre -¿Quién será?- dice Tsuna-chan a la vez que baja a abrir la puerta._

_Al abrir la puerta, aparecen Buchis-chan (Albamp12) Michel-nippah y Mario-kun._

¡Hola ^^!- Dice Tsuna-chan.

¡Hola! – respondieron Buchis-chan, Michel- nippah y Mario-kun.

¡Arriba tenemos una FIESTUKIIIIIIII! – Gritó un ilusionado Tsuna-chan.

¿Tenéis la droga de Gouenji? – Preguntó Mario-kun

O.O

¡Es broma!

Fiiiii *suspiraron* Menos mal que era broma… – dijeron todos.

n.n

Wue ¿Pasais?

Sip

**Arriba **

_Todos estaban cantando y bailando, etc…_

_Cuándo de pronto, por la puerta entran Aki y Endou_

¡No fue idea mia! – dijeron todos al ver a Aki y a Endou.

¿Hicisteis una fiesta sin nosotros? – Respondieron Aki y Endou

^^U Es que como no estabais…

Ah, pero no es por eso, ¡Nosotros también queremos FIESTUKIIIIIIIII!

^^Uuu

Tenemos 24 años, no 40 tks… ¿Qué pensais que hacemos los sábados?

¿Ver la tele? – Dijo una inocente Michel.

Nop, ¡Nos vamos de FIESTUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! – Dijo Aki

Ah- todos menos Aki y Endou.

¡Poned el Karaoke! – Dijo un ilusionado Endou.

Karaoke: (¿un karaoke que habla?) Empezamos por Ayer la vi (Bailando por ahí)

Ayer la vi, con sus amigas por una calle de Madrid

Fueron los días más felices para mí.

Ayer la vi, bailando por ahí

Con sus amigas por una calle de Madrid

Camina como el día en que la conoci

Fueron los días mas felices para mi

Ayer la vi

Bailando por ahí

Con sus amigas por una calle de Madrid

Camina como el día que la conoci

Fueron los días más felices para mi

_Y así estuvieron toda la tarde y casi toda la noche (Solo hasta las 5 XP)_

**Al día siguiente**

_Desayunaron-comieron ya que se levantaron a las 16:30 y se disponían a ir al discurso de humillación de Tenma_

Tenemos que hacer fiestas más a menudo.- Dijo Tsuna-chan.

Sí. – Correspondieron todos.

¡Tengo una idea! – Saltó Buchis-chan

¿Cuál? –Dijeron todos medio dormidos.

Que Aki, Endou y Tenma se vengan a España.

Sí! – fue la respuesta de todo.

¡Sí! –Correspondieron Endou y Aki.

Mañana haremos las maletas y partiremos a España. – Dijo Endou.

Sip, ¡Ya son las 17:30! ¡Preparaos para el discurso de humillación!

_Endou, Tsuna-chan y Mario-kun, tuvieron que ponerse esmoquin y corbata a regañadientes, al igual que Buchis-chan y Silver-chan, tuvieron que ponerse falda._

_Aki, llevaba un vestido rojo pasión que hizo que a Endou se le cayera la baba._

_Cristy-chan y Michel llevaban un vestido azul añil, y celeste respectivamente._

_A Buchis-chan y Silver-chan, las fastidiaron mucho_

Ya que, aparte de de llevar falda, estas eran rosas, y por último

Kristinagm18, llevaba un vestido blanco.

Bajaron por las escaleras, y en cuanto bajaron Mario-kun y Tsuna-chan, aguantaron la risa.

Todas sabían que se reían de Buchis chan y de Silver-chan.

¬¬ -ambos recibieron una mirada asesina por parte de las dos, pero eso no calmo su risa.

Vayamos a ver el discurso de humillación

**En una plaza con un escenario Tenma se preparaba para el discurso, que sería retransmitido por TVTokio y demás cadenas japonesas**

Pobre Tenma… Sabes que? En realidad no. – Dijo Kristinagm18

Señoras y señores… - Comenzó Tenma.

Yo: Lo siento… No he tenido ideas para el discurso T_T

Subconsciente: Pufff, ya te ayudaré

Yo: Thank you!

**Siento dejaros con la intriga pero es que estoy falto de ideas**

**Debe ser el pensar que voy a empezar el insti…**

**El próximo capi, el 7 : ¡Discurso de humillación!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Holaaaa ^^ ! Aquí estoy con el capi 7, por fin el codiciado discurso de humillación, Mario-kun, me ha dado un par de ideas para este capi, así que, gracias Mario.**

**Disclamer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece (no me digas?) el día que me pertenezca, Natperra se suicidará y Fuburra morirá de cáncer**

**Yo: Disclamer, estoy de ti hasta el culo, no paras de aparecer!**

**Disclamer: Yo no te pertenezco así que hago lo que me da la gana**

**Yo: Sabes? Soy yo quién te escribe…**

**Disclamer: Soy una mierda que solo digo cosas obvias**

**Yo: n.n **

_**DISCURSO DE HUMILLACIÓN**_

_Todas las cámaras, helicópteros, camionetas, etc… tenían las cámaras centradas en Tenma __**(Ni que fuera un criminal)**_

¡Que empieza ya!

¡Que el público se va!

**(Como sigue?)**

_Señores y señoras, estamos todos aquí reunidos___**(parece un discurso de boda)**

_Para unir en santo matrimonio, a mí, y a esta cabra_

**(De la nada aparece una cabra)**

_Tenma, tuvo que aguantar las risas de todo el mundo, y cuando menos se lo espera…_

_Se tira un pedo, se caga y se mea por él _**(Que buena persona soy n.n)**

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! – se ríen algunos.

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJA! – Se ríen otros

! – Se ríen algunas niñas.

JOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJO! – Se ríen los gordos amargados de la vida.

JUJUJUJUJUJUJUJUJUJUJUJU! – Así no se ríe nadie.

_Tenma empieza a llorar, baja del escenario, pero las risas aún continúan._

Haruna… - dice Tenma - ¿Me perdonas?

Sí n.n

Bueno, nosotros ya nos vamos a España, que en un par de días empieza el insti. –dijo Silver-chan.

Y yo empiezo en 3º :( - Dijo Mario.

Yo ya hice 3º, y es muy difícil. – Le avisó Kristinagm18.

Que ánimos! – Dijo Mario irónicamente.

^^U

Bueno, nos vamos a España. – Repitió Tsuna-chan

¿Cómo? – Dijo Buchis-chan.

¿Cuándo? – preguntó

En 3…

Oh, oh

2… -continuo 1…, A casita!

_En cuanto se dieron cuenta, ya estaban en España, pero no cada uno en una comunidad, si no que todos estaban en Galicia, en el pueblo de Tsuna-chan, Silver-chan y Buchis-chan._

Fueron a dar una vuelta, y Fudou **(De donde salió?)**

Pasaba por allí y pensó

/*O* una mayorcita/ mientras miraba a Kristinagm18

/Voy a levantarle la falda/ siguió pensando **(Lo siento Kristinagm18)**

_Fudou se disponía a levantarle la falda a Kristinagm18 (A partir de ahora te llamaré Cris)_

_Pero Cris, se dio cuenta, se giró y le dio una patada en la cara, la patada fue tal, que la cara le quedó desfigurada (xD) _

SALIDO! – gritó Cris

_Siguieron caminando, y se encontraron con Kaiji-chan y con Ana, la prima de Mario __**(Ana, aquí empieza tu tortura muajajajaja, si no sabeis el por qué, leed el capi 6 de Un verano alocado, de Mario-kun)**_

Kaiji-chan - dijo Cristy-chan.

Cristy-chan no esperaba encontrarte aquí.

¿Estas sola?

No, he venido con unos amigos.

_De repente, aparece toda la pandilla de detrás de Cristy-chan. (Cuando nos escondimos?)_

Amm, los amigos de siempre, no?

Sip ^^

¿Os venís a mi casa? – pregunto Tsuna-chan

Ok! ^^ - respondieron todos.

**En casa de Tsuna-chan…**

_Mario, Silver-chan, Buchis-chan y Tsuna-chan, se pusieron a jugar con la Wii_

_Cris esperando su turno para jugar, al igual que Michel_

_Y Kaiji y Cristy-chan, ejem, haciendo de las suyas (Vosotros pensad lo que queráis n.n pero solo se estaban besando)_

_Por cierto, Ana, estaba amordazada de pies y manos a una silla n.n_

Por fin va a estar callada. – Dijo un ilusionado Mario. **(Ana, tengo más ideas, ya que hoy, ponen el capi del debut de la put* de Fuburra.)**

**En Japón…**

_Endou, Aki y Tenma, ya estaban en el aeropuerto (Cual? No se) dispuestos a partir a España._

_En el aeropuerto, se encontraron con Aoi, que también se dirigía a España, pero no con sus padres, si no con Haruna y su marido Tachimukai (como tiene que ser n.n)_

Tenma! – gritó Aoi al verlo

Aoi! – respondió

¿También vais a España?

Yes, of course, with the billete para three persons que me han dado (Perfecto el ingles,no?) – le dijo Aki.

Nuestro vuelo es el 123456789abc (No sabía que poner) – Dijo Tachimukai.

Yo del nuestro no me acuerdo… - Dijo un despistado Endou

-todos se caen al estilo ánime- Nuestro vuelo es el 123456789abc (el mismo) – Dijo Aki.

-¿Tachi me alabará en el vuelo?- pensó Endou.

-Sí- Dijo Tachi que ahora podía leer la mente de su héroe.

-^^U-

**En el avión…**

_Los asientos se repartieron así_

_Tenma con Aoi_

_Endou con Aki_

_Y_

_Tachi con Haruna_

_Casualmente, en el avión no había nadie más que ellos ya que iban en 1º clase (que suerte) y decidieron, que estarían basándose todo el trayecto (unas… 7? Horas)_

_Despues de 2 horas (para ellos fueron cortas, y si, Tenma y Aoi, también se estaban besando)_

_Un terrorista (de donde salió?) apareció y dijo:_

¡Denme todo el dinero que llevan y nadie saldrá herido!

_Al acabar la frase, todos se separaron y se les abrieron los ojos como platos_

**En España…**

_Endou, Aki, Tenma, Aoi, Haruna y Tachi, aún no han llegado, y los que ya estaban allí, fueron a la discoteca (tengo 12 años pero fui igual XP)_

_En la discoteca, también estaba Fudou, pero no estaba borracho, si no que estaba buscando a Ana, la prima de Mario._

Hola Ana! – Dijo Fudou, algo sonrojado

Hola… - Dijo Ana roja como un tomate

Quiero de cirte algo…

Digamelon

M-me-me gus-gu- Me gustaa mucho…

Tu a mi también

_Fudou y Ana, se acercaron cada vez más, hasta que los labios de uno, sintieron os del otro._

_Fudou y Ana, se estaban besando apasionadamente (Fudou ya tenía práctica XD)_

_Fudou, quería tocarle las tetas a Ana, pero no pudo, ya que ella estaba lisa como una tabla (No se si Ana tiene buenas peras ni me importa)_

**En el avión…**

**Y aquí acaba ^^ se que es cortísimo pero bueno… **

**Aclaración: Mario-kun, ¡DEJA DE ROBARME IDEAS QUE LOS CAPIS NUEVOS DE UN VERANO ALOCADO TIENEN LAS MISMA PALABRAS QUE LOS MIOS!**

**Mario-kun: Ok**

**Yo: Ok, y si no cumples, sufriras junto a Ana**

**¡Abur!**

**En el próxima capi (Esto ya se parece a la serie ^^) **

**¡Locura en el avión y llegada a España! (Un titulo más largo no se me podía ocurrir XP)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Holaaa ^^ ! Aquí yo, con el capi 8 ya XD**

**En este nuevo capi se verá que sucede en el avión con el terrorista y lo que hacemos en España :)**

**Disclamer: A Tsuna-chan, yo le pertenezco, pero Inazuma Eleven no le pertenece, ni Inazuma Eleven Go! El día que nos…**

**Yo: Ejem, ejem**

**Disclamer: Perdón, el día que le pertenezca, cambiará muchas cosas.**

**Yo: *Aplaudiendo* Muy bien! Aquí el nuevo capi**

**Subconsciente: Lo que va entre guiones "-" son pensamientos**

_**CAOS EN EL AVIÓN, LLEGADA A ESPAÑA**_

TT_TT muaaaa muaaa ! – Lloriqueaban Tenma y Aoi.

¡Por favor! ¡Le daremos nuestro dinero pero déjenos en paz! – Dice Tachimukai entre lágrimas.

Oki, pero no solo quiero su dinero, si no el de todos los pasajeros del avión, o si no, mataré al conductor, y dejaré el avión a su suerte…

¡NOOOO! – gritaron todos.

Ahora mismo empiezo con la colecta…

Usted! Usted! Usted!- y así siguió un buen rato

_Todo el mundo entregó su dinero, entonces, el terrorista, con su paracaídas, saltó del avión, y aterrizo completamente bien, al cabo de un par de segundos, llegó una limusina que lo trasladó hasta su cuartel o lo que sea_

Estamos sin un duro… - Dijo Endou

¿Qué dices? – preguntaron todos.

Y despues el despistado soy yo?

Pues sí, los billetes eran del Monopoly. – le aclaró Haruna.

Los míos no… - Dijo Endou.

Tranquilo, como habíamos previsto esto, yo te cambie los billetes. – Dijo Aki.

-Este se lo agradeció con un beso-

Uff, menos mal que Aki nos dio billetes del Monopoly ¿No Aoi? – le pregunto Tenma

Si... Por cierto… ¿Por qué llevabas billetes del Monopoly Aki? – Dijo Aoi.

Pos varias razones.

¿Cuáles?

Por si colaba en alguna tienda y/o si nos secuestraban.

O.O que previsora.

Lo sé, si no estuviera con ella, estaría totalmente perdido. – Dijo Endou.

Sí, es cierto, y no pierdes la cabeza por la tienes pegada al cuello, que si no aún la perdías. Dijo Aki hablando para todas.

Jeje. *en bajo* Cabrona… - Dijo Endou

-Por suerte, la chica no lo oyó-

_Tenma pone música en el móvil, pone Bailando por ahí (mi favorita XD), pero pone los cascos_

¿Qué escuchas?- le pregunta Aoi a su novio.

Bailando por ahí, ¿por?

¿Me puedo poner un casco?

Sip

_Los dos están con los cascos escuchando música cuando una voz que sale de un altavoz dice:_

Alcanzada altitud de crucero, ya pueden moverse por el avión, repito, alcanzada altitud de crucero, ya pueden moverse por el avión.

¡Por fin! Despues de 3 horas esperando para ir al baño! – Dijo Endou.

_Todos se caen al estilo anime, con una gota al estilo anime en la sien._

^^U

¿Qué?

Nada…

Wue, voy al baño.- Dijo Endou.

_Se va_

¿No es pesado tener un marido como Endou? - le preguntó Haruna a Aki.

Pues no, es despistado, pero hai muchas cosas que las hace bien –el amor por ejemplo-. – Dijo y pensó Aki.

Ah, ok, solo quería saberlo…

¿Y no es un poco pesado tener un marido que se pase el día hablando sobre Endou? – Preguntó Aki.

Para nada, al principio se pasaba el día hablando de Endou, hasta que lo eduqué. – le respondió Haruna.

¿Cómo lo educaste?

A ostias. – Respondió Tachi por Haruna.

^^U –que gente mas rara.

¿Qué estará haciendo Endou en el baño que tarda tanto? – Preguntó Tachi.

Uhhh como te interesas por él.- Dijo Aki picándole.

¬¬ no hables así de mi marido.

-Creo que tu marido te ha salido maricón- Haaaaaai. – Dijo Aki desilusionada.

Hola! Ya he vuelto del baño

¿No me digas? - le pregunto Haruna.

¬¬ No hables así de mi Mamo-chan. – Dijo Aki. Por cierto, Tachi estaba muy interesado en saber que hacías en el baño. – Continuó la chica.

¬¬ dejemoslo. – propuso Haruna.

Sí, será mejor… - respondieron todos

**En la discoteca…**

_Fudou y Ana seguían basándose apasionadamente y el resto se distribuyeron así._

_Tsuna-chan, Cris, Cristy-chan, Silver-tan, Michel y Buchis-chan, se tomaron un par de cubatas (cada uno de lo que quiera, el mío, coca-cola y crema de orujo XP) menos Mario, que le tenía miedo al alcohol._

**En el hotel…**

_Fudou y Ana, seguían besándose apasionada y salvajemente y El resto, exceptuando a Mario, estaban todos borrachos como una cuba y Mario, se puso a jugar a la Ds (A las 3)_

**Por la mañana…**

_Todos menos Mario, tenían resaca, unos, por el alcohol y Ana y Fudou, por otras razones, por mucho que Mario fuera/es el primo de Ana, le dio igual su vida, y se ahorró preguntar para no recibir detalles._

_Después de desayunar, alguien timbró al timbre, fueron a ver quienes eran y se encontraron a Endou a Aki a Tachi a Haruna a Tenma y a Aoi_

Hola! Pasa! –Les recibió Michel

Hola! – dijeron todos

_Despues de mirar la casa Endou pensó_

-Mi casa no está tan limpia-

¿Hoy vamos de Fiestukii? – Preguntó Aki.

Id vosotros, pero nosotros fuimos ayer y tenemos una resaca que pa Dios. – les contestó Tsuna-chan.

**Por la tarde…**

¿Qué tal el viaje?- se interesó Buchis-chan

Muy bien! – le respondió Endou.

Sí, sobre todo con mi amado Tenma. –Dijo Aoi

n.n

Vale, todos esperamos que os lo paséis muy bien. – Continuó Buchis-chan.

A mi vascamente me da igual. – Dijo Fudou, que el seguía teniendo 14 años.

Nunca cambiaras… - Dijeron todos los presentes.

**En la habitación de Ana…**

Ana, no puedo seguir contigo… - Dijo Fudou.

TT_TT ¿Por qué no? – Dijo Ana muy triste.

Porque no tienes tetas, besas fatal, y más cosas que haces mal…

¡Me has roto el corazón!

No me importa

¡Eres un insensible!

Lo sé, pero aún así me ligo a todas las tipas que quiero.

No quiero volver a verte más.

Ni yo a ti.- Dijo Fudou mientras se iba.

**Al día siguiente en el desayuno…**

_Aki había preparado un desayuno de vicio, cualquier cosa hecha por ella está rica_

_Aki y Endou estaban muy felices, de pronto, se levantaron y Endou dijo:_

Aki tiene algo importante que decir (Que será?)

Si, es cierto, y lo quiero contaros es…

¡Estoy embarazada!

*Aplaudiendo* ¡FELICIDADES!

-¿Por qué armaran tanto jaleo los nuevos?- pensó la dueña del hotel.

:)

Que bonito... – Dijeron Cris, Cristy-chan y Michel al unísono.

¿Sabes si va a ser niño o niña? – Preguntó Mario.

No… Solo llevo embarazada 1 mes…

Ah. Yo quiero que sea niño. – Dijo Mario.

A mi me da igual. – Dijeron Endou y Aki a la vez.

Hasta aquí el capi 8 XD

En el próximo capi, ya habrán pasado 5 meses y Aki levará 6 meses embarazada, y sabréis si es niño o niña.

Pero ya tengo decidido que va a ser va a ser… ah! Se me olvido decirlo antes, las vacaciones en España durarán 1 año, son muuuuuuuuuuy largas XP

¡Abur!

En el próximo capi… ¡La verdad sale a la luz!


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola! ^^ Este será el capi 9 =D (Phua magia, despues del 8 va el 9 O.O no lo sabia)**

**Aquí, sabremos si el/le hij de Endou y Aki será niño o niña pero aún me tengo que inventar los OC´s ^^U **

**Disclamer: Inazum… -no pudo seguir porque Tsuna-chan, le dio una patada y lo dejó K.O**

**Yo: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece (no me digas?) le pertenece a Level-5 el día que me pertenezca (si me llega a pertenecer) empezaré por matar a Natperra y a Fuburra ^^**

**Wue, aquí os dejo el capi…**

_**La verdad sale a luz**_

_Todos estaban comiendo, cuándo timbraron al timbre, era una chica de pelo marrón, ojos castaños, estatura media y morena._

?: Hola!

Hola! – le respondió la Tsuna-chan.

¿Quién eres?- preguntó Cristy-chan.

Eso, eso, preséntate. – siguió Michel

Ok, me llamo Sara, y tengo 13 años ^^ paso para 2º de E.S.O, estoy en el mismo insti que Tsuna-chan y Silver-chan, pero en otra clase =D

^^ Vale, pues ya te conocemos. Dijo Mario.

Y además, estoy con Tsuna-chan. Dice Sara mientras corre a abrazarlo. (En realidad no estoy con ella TT_TT pero creo en la esperanza)

Yes! We are toghether (Sí, estamos juntos). – Siguió Tsuna-chan.

**Por la noche…**

_Los chicos, habían montado una fiesta, con alcohol, música, más alcohol, etc…_

Con esta fiesta nos hemos superado! – Dijo Michel, que casi no había bebido nada.

Sí! – Dijeron todos a coro.

Aquí la lista de los borrachos:

Mario, Michel (ahora si XD) Silver-chan (No lo dije Never, pero Silver-chan, es Silver-tan) Buchis-chan, Cris y los demás aunque hubieran bebido, estaban demasiado ocupados con la boca, como para seguir bebiendo.

La lista ^^

Tsuna-chan, besándose con Sara (W)

Cristy-chan con Kaiji (=D como querías Cristy)

Endou y Aki (Que no aparecieron en todo el capi)

Gouenji y Natsumi.

Yo: Eh! A fo**** a otra parte!

Sigo con la lista

Ana y Fudou (Se reconciliaron :3)

Touko y Tsunami

Ichinose y Rika

Haruna y Tachimukai (De donde salieron todos los personajes?)

**Con los borrachos…**

_Michel ve una cosa rara y dice_

WTF?

¡JONHY, LA GENTE ESTA MUY LOOOOOOCA, OCA, OCA, OCA! – cantaron todos, hasta los que se estaban besando, que separaron la boca un par de segundos.

**Han pasado ya 5 meses…**

_Han pasado ya 5 meses, Aki, Endou, Tenma, Haruna, Tachimukai y Aoi, ya llevan 6 meses, aun les quedan otros 6 (un año)_

**Aki, fue al hospital y le dijeron si su hij sería niño o niña**

Hola de nuevo! – Dijeron Aki y Endou felices

Hola! ¿Es niño o niña? – Preguntaron.

Los 2 ^^ - Les dijo Endou.

Ah, entonces es hermafrodita, no? – Dijo Mario-kun.

¡NO! – dijeron todos

Mi hijo es los dos, porque son mellizos, un niño y una niña.

^^ Pero eso lo deberías haber explicado de otra manera. – Le respondió Mario.

¬¬ ejem, creo que habló por todos cuando digo que menos tu, el resto lo hemos entendido. Dijo Tsuna-chan.

Cierto, todos lo hemos entendido… - Le dijo Michel mirando hacia sus amigos.

Sip ^^ - Dijeron todos al unísono.

Tsuna-chan y yo, dentro de 15 años o así también tendremos un hijo ^^ - Dijo una super-feliz Sara.

^^U si… - Le respondió Tsuna-chan.

Pero por ahora solo besos ^^

=D sipi (sipi?)

_Sara besa tierna y románticamente (W) a Tsuna-chan, el que encantado y rápidamente corresponde._

¿No empezáis mañana el insti? - Preguntó Endou.

Algunos… Yo Silver-chan Sara y Cris empezamos mañana, Mario, empezó el lunes y Cristy-chan y Michel, empezaron hoy (Jueves)

Am…

ÒWÓ yo empecé el lunes. – Dijo algo cabreado Mario.

Si, en mi pueblo, el lunes empezaron los de primaria ^^. – Dijo Silver-chan.

Jajajajajajaja =D

Do we ponemos music?- Pregunto Endou.

O.O sabes inglés…

¬¬ Aki-chan me ha educado.

A si? Como? – preguntó Cris.

A ostias ^^ - le dijo Aki.

^^U

A todo esto, ¡Yes, let´s put music!

_Yo te esperaré, nos sentaremos juntos frente al mar. Yo te esperaré, Cali & el Dandee. (Esta la cantó Cris)_

_Bahía azul, A & X, Taboo, No llores por él, Llorando se fue, la que un día me hizo llorar._

_Llorando se fue, la que un día me hizo llorar. (Tsuna-chan)_

_Ayer la vi, bailando por ahí, con sus amigas en una calle de Madrid, tan linda como el día en que la conocí, fueron los días más felices para mi_

_Ayer la vi, bailando por ahí, con sus amigas en una calle de Madrid, tan linda como el día en que la conocí, fueron los días más felices para mi (Sara)_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

_Tonight we gon be it on the floor (Michel)_

_A wanna bom bam bang, with your body oh, (como siga, esta es Bumpy ride, la cantó Silver-chan)_

_La mano arriba, cintura sola, da media vuelta, danza kuduro (Mario)_

_He perdido sin quererlo los papeles que me diste antes de ayer, donde estaban los consejos que apuntamos pa´ que todo fuera bien, y ahora estamos, camino, de la frontera disfrutando a poquitos, la vida entera (Está es El secreto de las tortugas [Maldita Nerea] y la cantó Buchis-chan)_

_Party rock is in the house tonight everybody has happen good time (Party rock anthem, la cantó Cristy-chan)_

_Eh! Oh! Stand up stand up tachiagarriyo! Inazuma chalenger (Os esperabais algo mejor de Endou?)_

^^U

_WTF? Jonhy la gente está muy loooocaaa, oca, oca (Esta Aki)_

**A la mañana siguiente…**

Mañana, nos vamos a hacer una visita guiada por España, Ok Endou y Aki? – Les dijo Tsuna-chan. Endou, si dices que no, me cargo al balón *cojo un balón y un cuchillo*

Oki oki, iremos… pero no le hagas nada a mi baloooon…

OMG (Oh my good) ¿Prefieres un balón antes que a Aki?

No…

Pues entonces… si no vas, me cargo a Aki

¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Vale, vale, iremos…

Así se habla ^^

**Hasta aquí, el capi 9, en el próximo capi recorrerán España y puede que Aki de a kuz a sus gemelos ^^ es coña… seguro que si en el próximo capi…**

**¡Nacidos en España!**

**¡Abur!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola ^^ aquí estoy con el capi 10 =)**

**En el capi anterior, Gouenji y Natsumi, están besándose, como? Pues es porque se me olvido poner como aparecia, se me chafo todo el plan =( quería que apareciera por ahí, pero sin me olvide de hacer su aparición, así que, aclararé su aparición en una especie de epílogo que haré al final.**

**Disclamer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece (Que listo soy), si me perteneciera, muchas cosas no serían como son, por ejemplo, el capi 18 de IEGO!**

**Quiero aclara que los nombres de los hijos de Endou y Aki, me los ha dicho Inazuma-al (Alba y Mayu) así que… ¿Qué se dice ahora? ^^U etto… m… ¡Oh! ¡ya sé! ¡Te dedico los OC´s de los hijo! Era eso? Wue, Alba, Mayu, sabeis a lo que me refiero, o eso espero ^^U**

**Nacidos en España**

Todos se estaban preparando para hacer el viaje por España, pero alguien timbro al timbre (timbro al timbre?)

-¿Quién será?- Preguntó Endou mientas se dirigía hasta la puerta.

-Hola!- Dijeron dos chicas extrañas para él.

-¿Quiénes sois?- Les preguntó Endou a las chicas.

-Alba, Mayu! ¿También estáis en la historia de Tsuna-chan? – Dijo Cris ilusionada.

-Si ^^ también aparecemos. – Dijo Alba.

-Yes! ¿Somos muchos los que aparecemos? – Preguntó Mayu.

-Si… ¡Hey chicos! ¡Bajad, que hay visita!

-¿No puede subir visita? – Pregunto Michel.

-¡No! ¡Y os doy 20 segundos para bajar!

En 10, ya estaban todos abajo.

-O.O No imagine que fuéramos tantos. – Dijo Mayu mirándolos a todos.

-¡Alba, Mayu! – Dijo Mario.

-¡Hola!

-¿Y vosotras quiénes sois?- Dijo Buchis-chan.

Todos se caen al suelo al estilo anime.

-¡Aquí Alba!- Dice Alba presentándose.

-Y aquí su mejor amiga… ¡Mayu!- Dice Mayu presentándose también.

-Ah, gracias por aclararlo.

-¿Qué teniais pensado hacer hoy?- Dijo Mayu, al ver que tenían algo de prisa.

-Pues hoy… - Comenzó Silver-chan.

-¡Empezaremos la visita guiada a España!- Dijeron Tenma y Aoi.

-¡Justo! Y… - Decía Tsuna-chan mientras dirigía la mirada a Tenma.

-¡Cállate mientras hablamos los mayores! – Gritaron todos excepto Alba y Mayu, que aún

-¡Pero si yo tengo 13 años y Tsuna-chan, Silver-chan y Buchis-chan tienen 12! – Dijo el chico secándose una lágrima que le caía por la mejilla.

-¡Aunque tengamos 12 años y tú 13, aparentas 8! – Le dijo Silver-chan.

-Hai Silver-chan, Tsuna-chan y Buchis-chan.

-¡Un respeto!¡A nosotros no nos llames por el chan, si no por el –san o –senpai! – Le regaño Tsuna-chan

-¡Sí Tsuna-san! – Dijo Tenma mientras se ponía firme como un soldado.

-Que fácil es educar niños. – Le dijo Mario.

-En realidad, no. – Le contradigo Sara.

-A no? Pues tal como lo hace Tsuna-chan, parece fácil.

-Pues no lo es, pero con Tenma, es diferente, es más fácil de mangonear, y además, antes no sabía nada de sobre cómo educar sin ostias ^^ pero me he fijado en el carácter de Tenma y… todo lo que le digo sale solo. – Dijo Tsuna-chan.

-Ok!

-¿Nos vamos? – Preguntó Mayu impaciente.

-¡Yes! – Dijo Silver-chan-

Todos se van

-1ª parada… etto… un minuto que miro el mapa… ¡Ya está! 1ª parada, Asturias!- Dijo Tsuna-chan.

A todos le sale una gotita al estilo anime en la sein.

*De repente aparece el jet privado del Inazuma-Japón con ordenadores dentro*

-Woooow.

-¿Is tihs your avión? – Le preguntó Mario a Tsuna-chan.

Todos se caen al estilo anime.

-Está bastante claro que no, es el avión del Inazuma-Japón.

-^^U ah, es verdad.

-^^Uu bueno… ¿Montamos? – Dijo Mayu ilusionada.

-Hay que esperar por alguien. – Les dijo Cris.

-Pues si.

-¿Por quién? – Pregunto Mayu.

-Por nosotros… - Dijo Tsunami.

De repente, aparecen Tsunami, Hiroto, Ulvida, Akane, Takuto, Kaiji, Touko, Gouenji, Natsumi (ultimo capi, sabremos como reapareció), Haruna, Tachimukai, Ichinose y Rika.

-^^ Ya estamos todos. – Dijeron los que acababan de llegar.

-Sí ^^. – Les dijeron todos menos Mayu, que no entendía eso muy bien.

-¿Cómo es que yo no me había enterado de nada mientras que vosotros ya sabías que ellos iban a llegar?- Preguntó Mayu un poco enfadado.

-OMG ¿No se lo habíais explicado a Mayu? – Dijo Alba intentando que Mayu no descubriera que ella estaba mintiendo.

-Alba ¬¬ no sigas, se te ve el plumero…

-^^U

-Contadme todo ya.

-Ok. No te lo contamos porque fuiste el último en llegar. – Le explicó Buchis-chan.

-Pero si Alba y yo llegamos a la vez…

-No Mayu, tu entraste más tarde en el hotel. – Le dijo Alba.

-Boh, pero…

-Ni peros ni peras! – le dijo Michel – llegaste de último y te hemos hecho una pequeña broma.-continuó.

-Vale… lo entiendo

-Bien…

-Tengo la sensación de que se nos olvida algo… - Dijo Mario.

-Si, yo también creo que falta algo… - Dijo Sara.

-Serán imaginaciones… - Les dijo Crity-chan.

**Mientras, en un lugar perdido de Dios…**

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien? ¡Llevo 3 días sin comer ni beber! ¡Socorro! ¡Tengo mucho miedoooo! – gritaba Ana, pero nadie la escuchaba…

**A las puertas del avión del Inazuma-Japón…**

-¿Estamos ya todos?- Pregunto Michel.

-Bueno, y si falta alguien, que se joda.-Dijo Tsuna-chan.

-^^U que mal estas…

-Ya lo sé! n.n

Entran en el avión, y se sientan todos (Que raro lo de sentarse todos…, es que es taaan raro…)

-¿Qué vamos a hacer durante el camino?- Preguntó Buchis-chan.

-Yo escuchar música! – Dijo su compañera de asiento, que era Silver-chan.

-¿Me dejas una entrada de casco?

-Sí. – Dice mientras su compañera, coge un casco i lo pone en la oreja.

Michel y Cris, también estaban escuchando música, al igual que Alba y Mayu, El resto… Cada uno besándose con su pareja ^o^ Mario estaba con Ainoa, que sabe dios como apareció en el avión de repente (Es que no se ni yo los que vamos en el avión)

-¿Falta mucho?¿Falta mucho?¿Falta mucho? – Se quejaba Buchis.

-Cuanto más te quejes, mas tardamos. – Dijo el piloto que era etto… Kidou, que acaba de aparecer solo para controlar a su hermanita.

-Vale, me callo.

**Ya en Asturias…**

-¡Por fin llegamos! – exclamaron todos.

-¡TACHIMUKAI JUUKI! ¡Ven ahora mismo!- gritó Kidou, mirando y señalando a Tachi.

-Voy. – Dice esto, mientras llega y Kidou sonríe.

-Pronto aceptaré que estes con Haruna, pero… no quiero ningún desliz antes del matrimonio.

-Si con desliz nos referimos a lo mismo… es demasiado tarde…

- ¬¬ Si está embarazada te la cargas.

-En cuanto pueda le propongo matrimonio.

-^^ Bien chaval, seguro que acepta…

-Eso espero.

**En el hotel… (Dios! Cuantos hoteles XD)**

-Hoy no haremos fiesta, no?- Preguntó Mario que, al igual que todos estaba reventado por el viaje.

-¡NO!- Respondieron todos a coro.

-Pero… ¿Podemos cantar un rato?- Preguntó Alba.

-Venga, animaos… - Siguió Mayu.

-Ok, pero solo un rato… - Dijo Cris.

-Como mucho una hora. – Siguió Cristy-chan.

-O una hora y media. – completó Michel.

-O dos… - siguió sumando Mario.

-¿Qué canción cantamos?- Preguntó Silver-chan.

-Empecemos por… ¡Where them girls at!

_Chicos: So many girls in here, where do I begin?_

_I seen this one,_

_I´m bout to go in then she said_

_I´m here with my friends_

_She got me thinkiing, and that´s _

_When I said_

_Where them girls at, girls at?_

_Where them girls at, girls at?_

_Where them girls at, girls at?_

_So go get them, we can all be friends_

_Hey, bring i ton baby, all your friends_

_You´re the shit and I love that body_

_You wanna ball, let´s mix it, I swear you´re goog, I won´t tell nobody_

_You got a BFF, i wanna see that girl, it´s all women invited _

_Hair do´s and nails, that Louie, Chanel all up in the body_

_President´s in my wallet, no rules I´m bout it_

_Blow the whistle for the hotties_

_I got it, shawty, it´s never too_

_10 to one of me, I can handle that love_

_Bottles in my reach, we can all get buzzed_

_Holla cause I´m free till whenever it´s no rush_

_Chicas: So many boys in here where do I begin?_

_I see this one, I´m bout to go in That he said_

_I´m here with my friends_

_He got to thanking, and that´s when he said_

_Chicos/Chicas:Where them girls at, girls at?_

_Where them girls at, girls at?_

_Where them girls at, girls at?_

_So go get them, we can all be friends_

_Chicas: Peebe, Peebee who´s Peabo Bryson_

_Two years ago I renewed my license _

_Anyway why´d I start my verse _

_Like that_

_You can suck a dick, or you can suck on a ballsack_

_No no I don´t endorse that, p-p-pause that a-a-abort that_

_Just the other day mi go London, saw dat, kids down _

_Hyde Street_

_Paparazzi, all dat_

_Hey hey what can I say?_

_Day d-d-ay d-day d-day day _

_Coming throug the club all the girls in the back of me _

_This ain´t football why the fuck tjey tryna tackle me?_

_Really, I peep dude at the bar like realy, looking like he wanna good time like realy_

_Said he had a friend for my home girl Lilly, Lilly, Lilly, Lilly_

_Chicos: So many girls in here, where do I begin?_

_I seen this one,_

_I´m bout to go in then she said_

_I´m here with my friends_

_She got me thinkiing, and that´s _

_When I said_

_Where them girls at, girls at?_

_Where them girls at, girls at?_

_Where them girls at, girls at?_

_So go get them, we can all be friends_

_Chicas:Hey, Hey, d-d-d-d-day (6x)_

_Yeah where my girls at uhh, hmm, uhh (3x)_

_ Yeah where my girles, it´s time to get things jumpin´ jumpin´ jumpin´ _

_Chicos: So many girls in here, where do I begin?_

_I seen this one,_

_I´m bout to go in then she said_

_I´m here with my friends_

_She got me thinkiing, and that´s _

_When I said_

_Where them girls at, girls at?_

_Where them girls at, girls at?_

_Where them girls at, girls at?_

_So go get them, we can all be friends_

Terminó la canción y después de eso, tras recibir unos fuertes apalusos, todos se fueron a dormir

**A la mañana siguiente en el desayuno…**

-¿Hoy a donde vamos?- Preguntó Endou.

-Pues estaremos por Asturias.- Le respondió Mayu, mientras echaba más cereales en su cuenco de leche.

-Hasta ahí también llego yo…

-Puff este no se entera de nada. – Dijo Mayu señalando a Endou.

-Pues anda que tú! – Le dijo Alba.

-^^U

-Esta vez el des-enterado fue Endou así que voy a explicar lo que haremos hoy:

Organizaremos un partido de fútbol! – Dijo Tsuna-chan mirando hacia Endou.

-¡Bien!- exclamó Endou a la vez que se ilusionaba.

-La verdad… más que un partido… será una masacre contra Endou… - Dijo Tsuna-chan

-¿Eing?

-Que no será un partido, si no que serán penaltis, pero no de uno en uno, si no todos a la vez, y si no consigues parar aunque sea solo 1 gol, sufrirás las consecuencias…- Dijo Tsuna-chan.

-Así que los equipos están bien claros, todos VS Endou, no?- Pregunto Cris aunque ya supiera la respuesta.

-¡Yes!- Dijeron todos.

-Endou sufre en muchísimos fics, da un poco de pena, ¿Sabes qué? En realidad no!- Exclamo Michel.

-Jajajaja =)- Rieron todos excepto Endou.

-¿Nosotros podemos jugar? – Dijeron Tenma y Tachi señalándose a si mismos.

-¡Yes, of course!- Les dijeron todos.

**Ya por la tarde, en un campo de fútbol que apareció de la nadad...**

-¿Estás listo Endou?- Preguntó Cristy.

-¡Sí! *En realidad no*- Dijo Endou. - ¿Vais a tirar todos a la vez?- Continuó.

-Todos los que jugamos. – Le dijo Buchis-chan.

-O.O Pero sois muchísimos…

-Que listo el chaval *ironizando*

-Que se reúnan todos los jugadores en la línea de penalti!- Dijo Silver-chan.

De allí a nada, aparecieron Tsuna-chan, Silver-chan, Cristy-chan, Buchis-chan, Michel, Mario, Alba, Mayu, Cris, y todos los jugadores de Inazuma que habían venido.

-¡Cuándo diga 3! ¡Tiráis todos con la ostia de fuerza!- Dijeron Aoi y Haruna.

-¡OK!- Fue la respuesta de todos.

-OMG. – Dijo Endou algo asustado.

-1…2… ¡3!

Todos tiran, Endou no consigue parar nada, y las consecuencias son… ¡Los balonazos que se llevo! ^^U seguramente os esperabais algo mejor pero bueno… es lo que hay… TT_TT

-^o^ Endou no ha parado nada, ¡Creo que yo soy mejor portera!- Dijo Buchis con estrellitas en los ojos.

**Ya han pasado casi 3 meses, y después de recorrer en Norte español, vuelven a Galicia para el parto de Aki. Ah! Se me olvidaba, esto es como la 2ª parte del capi, ok?**

**2ª parte de… Nacidos en España**

Todos han vuelto a Galicia menos los que llegaron nuevos para dar la visita guiada por España, en otras palabras… Los del Inazuma menos Endou, Aki, Tenma, Aoi, Haruna y Tachi, el resto de los de Inazuma volvieron a Japón.

-¿Ya sabéis los nombres para vuestros hijos?- Pregunto Cristy a la vez que miraba para Endou y Aki.

-Sí… El niño se llamara Mikoto… - Empezó Endou.

-Y la niña Hikari…- Siguió Aki

-LOL que nombres mas bonitos… -Dijeron todos con estrellitas en los ojos.

-n.n Tsuna, si tenemos una hija la llamaremos Hikari, ok?- Dijo Sara abrazando a Tsuna-chan.

-Vaaaaaale…

Los labios de ambos se juntaron en un tierno beso LOL.

-¿Podemos ir ya al hospital? – Dijo Aki, que estaba sufriendo contracciones.

-O.O ¡VAMOS! – Dijo Endou mientras salía corriendo de la casa y él y todos entraban en una limusina que acababa de aparecer.

**Ya en la limusina…**

-¿Por qué vamos en limusina? – Preguntó Mayu.

-¿Crees que todos cabemos en un coche?- Le dijo Silver-chan.

-Etto… ¿Si?- Dijo Mayu solo para no quedar mal

A todos les sale una gotita al estilo anime en la sien.

-Yo también creo que todos cabríamos en un coche. Dijo Mario.

-^^U Claaaaro que si Mario… claaaaro…

-¿Qué? Es verdad. – Dijo Mayu.

-Ejem… mi coche es un 5 plazas y aquí somos unos 15 (mas o menos)

-^^U vale… pues no cabemos…

**Mientras, en un lugar perdido de Dios…**

-¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- Se reía diabólicamente un espíritu maligno (¿Eing? Pff, que parvadas escribo…)

-¡SOCORROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – Gritaba Ana con la intención de que alguien escuchara sus plegarias.

-Tranquila… Yo estoy aquí para ayudarte…- Dijo un espíritu bueno.

-¡Por fin alguien viene a salvarme!- Dijo Ana. Y… ¿Cómo salimos de aquí?- Siguió Ana.

- Por la puerta -.-

-¿Hay una p-p-pu-puert-ta-ta? ¡¿HAY UNA PUERTA?- Dijo Ana más loca que de costumbre.

-Si, ahí esta. Dijo el espíritu bueno señalando hacia la puerta.

- ÒWÓ ¡ADIOOOOOS! – Dijo Ana mientras se iba hacia el hotel.

**En el hotel…**

-¿Hay alguien?- Dijo Ana desesperada, no obtuvo respuesta.

-¿Qué es esto? Una nota de Mario… - Dijo Ana mientras empezaba a leer.

La nota ponía

Ana, si sales de donde estes (me da igual si si, o si no) te aviso que nosotros estamos en el parque jugando el futbol (N/A: No me equivocado, lo he hecho a posta ^^)

-Me voy al parque.

**En el parque…**

-No están… Otra vez me han engañado

De repente la encierran una paredes y vuelve a estar en el lugar perdido de Dios.

**En la limusina…**

-¡Tachi! ¡Querido! ¡Hoy es nuestro aniversario de 1 año!- Dijo Haruna super-ilusionada.

-¡Es cierto!- Dijo Tachi muy ilusionado.

Kidou lo escuchó.

-¿Estáis casados? – Dijo Kidou mirando a Tachi con una mirada asesina.

-¡Si Kidou! ¡Y no te lo hemos dicho porque seguro que ibas a interrumpir la boda!- Dijo Tachi.

-Que valiente mi marido LOL.

-No interrumpiría la boda… lo que me parece mal es que no me hayáis invitado O.Q- Dijo Kidou tristemente.

-Bueno Kidou, lo siento… Pero es que siempre te habías opuesto a que fuéramos pareja, así que no te invitamos… -Dijo Haruna.

-Está bien O.Q lo entiendo. – Dijo Kidou volviendo en si.

**Ya en el hospital…**

-Aki Kino y Endou Mamoru, pasen por favor. Dijo un médico.

Entran en la sala y despues de un rato.

-¡Muuuua!- lloraba Hikari (Tu momento prefe Alba ^^)

-¡Muuuua!- Lloraba Mikoto también.

-Oh, que monos son… - Dijo Aki contentísima.

-Cierto, Mikoto y Hikari, son… no tengo palabras para describirlos.- Dijo Endou.

Los dos salen del hospital y todos se pusieron a contemplar a los bebes.

**Una vez en el hotel…**

-Endou! ¿Mikoto jugará al futbol?- Pregunto Tsuna-chan.

-Si, y Hikari será gerente =)

-Me lo imaginaba.

-¿Cuándo seguiremos por España?- Pregunto Buchis.

-Dentro de 4 días ^^- Respondió Aki.

-Pues… ¡4 dias de FIESTUKIIII! – Dijo Sara.

-¡Yes!- Respondió Tsuna-chan.

**Ese día por la noche…**

-¡QUE EMPIECE LA FIESTUKIIII!- Dijo Silver-chan.

-¡Si!

Estuvieron de fiesta unas 6 horas y esta vez se pasaron las 6 horas bebiendo, cantando y besándose; cantaron 'ops I did it again' 'S&M' 'On the floor' 'Where them girls at' 'Judas' 'Poker face' y mas…

**Ya el 4º día por la mañana…**

-¿Hoy a donde vamos? – Preguntó Cris.

-Hoy a Madrid ^^. –Dijo Tsuna-chan.

-¡Bien! – Gritaron los madridistas

-¡Mierda!- Gritaron los del Barça.

-Pues ahora os jodeis y Alomejor no vamos a Catalunya.

-¡Nos callamos!- Dijeron los del Barça

**Hasta aquí el capi 10, el mas largo que he escrito casi 3000 palabras, poco más y cojo artrosis ^^**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capi ^o^**

**Probablemente el próximo capi sea el último o el penúltimo TT_TT seguramente no querrais que se acabe, pero todo llega a su fin =(**

**En el próximo capi **

**¡Vuelta a Japón!**

**¡Abur!**


	11. Chapter 11

**HoOoOoOlAaAaAaAaA a todos ^^! Este es ya el capi 11 =) y creo que ya se va a acabar =(**

**Es que me empieza el insti y además estoy escaso de inspiración T.T **

**Pero buscaré ideas para un nuevo fic *pongo pose guay***

**Sara: ¡Holita! ¡Aviso de que ahora yo también presento y digo el Disclamer!**

**Tsuna-chan: *O* ¡Ahora presentamos los dos!**

**Sara: Yes,,, (Nuevo estilos, las comas suspensivas ",,,")**

**Tsuna-chan: Ok, Pues,,, ¡El Disclamer!**

**Sara: Un momento! **

**Tsuna-chan: Qué?**

**Sara: ¿Sabes que antes de subir este capi tenías 14.000 palabras JUSTITAS?**

**Tsuna-chan: Si ^^ **

**Sara: Pues… ya no…**

**Tsuna-chan: No te preocupes, hice una captura de pantalla y lo tengo guardado en el ordena y en el pen, y creo que lo colgare en internet por si si me casca el ordenador ^^**

**Sara: Qua previsor O.O**

**Tsuna-chan ^^**

**Sara/Tsuna-chan: Inazuma Eleven no nos pertenece, el día que nos pertenezca, nosotros saldremos en la serie y divorciaremos a Endou y Natsumi-busu (el –busu, significa feo/a) y casaremos e Endou y a Aki.**

**Sara: O.O OMG! ¡Que Disclamer mas largo,,,!**

**Tsuna-chan: O.O Cierto… Wue, aquí el capi del fic**

**Capi 11: La vuelta a Japón, concierto de despedida**

-¡ATENCIÓN!- gritó Tsuna-chan.

-What?- Dijo Michel.

-Eso, eso, ¿Qué pasa?- Dijo Silver-chan.

-Pues que habrá más invitados ^^- Respondió Tsuna-chan.

-Más? Bueno mola ser muchos! Cuantos más, mejor. – Dijo Buchis-chan levantando el pulgar

-¿Quién el nuevo? – Preguntó Cris.

-Los nuevos son… *redoble de tambores* ¡Alli-chii y Mako-chan! *De la nada aparece un escenario y ambas se presentan*

-¡!- Exclamaron al unísono Alli-chii y Mako-chan.

-¡!- Les saludo el resto.

-Me he enterado de que vamos a recorre TODA España, ¿Es cierto? – Preguntó Mako-chan.

-Mas o menos,,, - Le aclaró Sara.

-Sí, casi toda. – Dijo Tsuna-chan

-¿Por qué ese cambio de planes?- Pregunto algo desorientada Silver-chan.

-1. Porque las ideas escasean como para hacer 17 cosas diferentes.- Dijo Sara en tonon importante.

- ¬¬U Pero para eso solo debéis pensar un poquito.

- ¿A sí? Pues lista ¡Dame una idea! – Le reñía Sara.

- Etto… A ver… Mmm… Eeeh… ^^U Aah… ^^Uuuuu, Tengo una ^^||Uuu

-¿Cuál? – Dijo Tsuna-chan con un boli y una libreta para apuntar ideas.

- Pues la idea es… *redoble de tambores*

-¿Quién es el del tambor?- Pregunto Cristy

¿?- ¡Yo!

-Pues el del tambor… ¡ESTOY HASTA LOS COJONCIOS (no es una palabrota XP [en teoría]) DE TI Y TU TAMBOR!

-Vaaaaale… Pero es que tocar el redoble de tambores es mi trabajo. – Dijo el del tambor

- ¬¬ ejem… ¿Puedo seguir? – Pregunto Silver-chan.

- Eh? Si, si, sigue, ya arreglare las cosas con el del tambor en otro momento.

-Mi idea es… ¡Maltratar a Endou!

-¡SII! – gritaron todos.

-SI! *Sonido de disco rayado* espera, que? Mas maltrato?- Dijo Endou.

-Sí, y si te resistes tiramos al volcán tu balón. (¿A qué volcán XP?)

-No, no vamos a torturar a Endou. – Dijo Aki.

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó Alli-chii

-Porque dentro de 5 días, volvemos a Japón O.Q

-¡¿YA OS MARCHAIS?- Gritaron todos.

-Sí, ya ha a pasado 1 año…

- Joder,,, yo quería que os quedarais.- Se quejó Sara.

-*Aki se encoje de hombros* pero ya no podemos estar mas tiempo TT_TT.

-Jo… cambiando de tema, ¿Hacemos una fiesta?. – Preguntó Buchis-chan ilusionada.

-¡SiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI!- Fue la respuesta de todos.

Hacen la fiesta, y al día siguiente otra y al siguiente otra (puuff, no sé cómo no les cansa tanta fiesta)

**El último día…**

Los del Inazuma no estaban, así que Tsuna-chan aviso a todos los chicos de que fueran a la sala del escenario.

**Ya en el escenario…**

-¿Qué querías Tsuna-chan?- Le preguntó Alli-chii.

-Tengo una idea para hacerles una despedida a Endou y Aki.

-Cuenta, cuenta. – Dijo Cris con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Haremos… *redoble de tambores*

-¡Mierda! ¡EL DE LOS TAMBOREEEEEES!

-¿Qué?

-ÒWÓ ¡PARA YAAAAAAAA!

-Tks! No voy a parar.

-Un minuto.

Cristy se va, le da un par de ostias bien dadas al de los tambores y vuelve tan tranquila.

-^^U

-Bueno, la idea es … ¡Hacer un concierto de despedida!

-*O* ¡Yo quiero participar!- Dijo Sara super-ilusionada.

- ¡Y yo!- gritó Silver-chan.

- *¬* Yo eso no me lo pierdo! – Exclamaron Alba y Mayu al unísono.

-Participaremos todos menos Endou y Aki, ok?

-Okay Tsuna-sempai!- Dijo Tenma.

-Tenma, ya puedes llamarnos por el –chan, hemos sido demasido malos contigo y no podemos quedarnos con es mal sabor de boca . – Dijo Tsuna-chan.

-Que palabras más responsables!

-^o^ Por fin me libro de la tortura.

-Hola Cristy-chan!

-Kaiji-chan!

-*Ambos se abrazan y se saludan con un beso*

-*O* Que bonito… - Dijo Alli-chii ilusionada.

-Kaiji y Tenma también van a participar en el concierto!- Exclamo Cristry.

-Pues esta noche, quedamos aquí a las 9:00 y Alba, Mayu, Alli-chii y Mako-chan, se encargarán de traer a Endou y a Aki. – Mandaba Tsuna-chan.

-¡Hai! – Exclamaron todos mientras ponían la mano en la frente al estilo de los del ejercito.

**A las 8:00 pm (De la noche)**

-¿Decidimos que canción cantamos?- Pregunto Mayu.

-Yo quiero cantar _Ops, I did it again_. ^^- Dijo Alba.

-Lo siento Alba, pero no vais a elegir vosotros la canción. – Le dijo Tenma.

-WTF?

-Pues… que en este sombrero *Tenma saca de detrás de la espalda un sombrero con papelitos dentro* están nombres de cantantes y vendréis a por un papelito, y del nombre del cantante podréis elegir la canción que queráis.

-Así que si me toca Ke$ha, ¿Podré cantar We R who we R?- Pregunto Silver-chan.

-Si es de Ke$ha sí, es que yo no controlo mucho de música (En realidad yo si, pero Tenma no ^^)- Dijo Tenma.

- ¿Y cada uno va a cantar una canción? – Preguntó Cris.

-No, haremos grupos. – Le aclaró Tenma.

-Hola! – exclamó Mateo-chan, que apareció de repente.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¿DE DONDE SALES?- Dijeron todos asustadísimos.

-¿Chicos? ¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó Aki.

-¡No Aki-chan! – Le dijo Cristy con cara de ¬3¬

-Solo que ha llegado de repente un … Etto… ¡Amigo!- Le aclaro Sara a Aki.

-*al oído* ¿Qué le ivas a llamar?- Le preguntó Tsuna-chan.

-*al oído* Malfo*****… Porque no lo conozco.

-¡Mateo no es un… - No pudo seguir ya que Sara le estaba besando para que se callara.

-*O* Kaiji tendría que hacerme lo mismo… - Dijo Cristy.

-Si es lo que deseas… - Dijo Kaiji mientras se acercaba a Cristy para besarla.

-LOL (L) – Mario corre a besar a Ainoa (Se que no viene a cuento pero a Mateo-chan, no me lo he inventado, se creo ayer la cuenta ^^ su nombre en fanfiction es mateo-chan, si no os aparece en las búsquedas, es normal, no tiene avatar, y no ha escrito NADA en su perfil

-Tenma también va corriendo a besar a Aoi (¿Cuándo apareció Aoi XP?)

-¡Hey! ¬¬ Vayamos a por Endou y Aki… - propuso Silver-chan.

-*Tsuna-chan y Sara se separan (TT_TT)* ¡No! ¡Aun no hemos elegido canción!- Le dijo Sara.

- Solo lo dije para que os separarais ^^||U.

-¬¬ prosigamos con la elección de equipos. Son estos:

-Uno formado por Tsuna-chan, Yo (La que habla es Sara), Cristy, Kaiji, Silver-chan, Cris y Buchis. Este equipo será nombrado… ¡Mascachicles! (Mascachicles? ^^U)

-El otro:

-Mateo-chan, Mario, Michel, Alba, Mayu, Alli-chii, Mako-chan y Tenma. Este equipo será nombrado… ¡M5A2! (Va por las iniciales, hay 5M y 2ª)

Los mascachicles van a por el papel del sombrero *ahora el sombrero lo sujeta Carlos Sobera (famosos en el fic ^o^) * y el/la cantante que les toca es…

-Que no sea Justin Bieber! – decía Tsuna-chan a la vez que cogía el papel del sombrero.

-¿Quién nos a tocado? – Dijo Cristy a la que ya no le quedaban mas uñas de lo nerviosa que estaba.

-Lady Gaga!

De nuevo hacen un corrillo para elegir la canción, eligen Poker Face.

-Bien, pues a ensayar =)

**Con los 5M2A…**

-¿Qué cantante nos tocará?- Preguntó Mateo.

-Eso amigo… lo decidirá el papel. – Le dijo Alba.

- O.O ¿En serio? – Preguntó Mario con cara de OMG.

- ¿Vamos a por el papel? – Propusieron Ali-chii y Mako-chan.

- Vamos n.n – Le siguió Mayu.

Van junto Carlos Sobera y cogen un papelito del sombrero.

-¿Quién nos habrá tocado? – Preguntó Tenma mirando al papelito.

-Nos ha tocado… ¡Rihanna!

-Guay! ¿Y que canción vamos a cantar?- Le pregunto Mayu a Alba.

-Mmm… ¿Qué os parece S&M?

-Bien!

-¿Quién o quienes serán los jueces? – Le pregunto Mako-chan a Carlos Sobera.

-*Este se encogió de hombros*

**En los ensayos de los mascachicles…**

-Po-po-po-po-po-po-po-po-poker face…

**Al acabar el ensayo (que poco duro O.O)**

-Ok, creo que la tenemos bien. – Dice Silver-chan mientras levanta el pulgar.

-Sí, está toooodo listou! – Dijo Sara respondiendo a la chica.

**En los ensayos de 5M2A…**

-Cambiaremos la canción. – Dijo Mario que se había auto proclamado jefe.

-¿Por qué?- Le preguntó Mateo-chan.

-Y lo más importante, ¿Quién te ha nombrado jefe? –Le dijo Ali-chii.

-La canción la cambiaremos porque "El autor" no ha encontrado la letra de la canción.

Y me he auto proclamado jefe.

-…

**En el concierto…**

-¡Empezaremos con…! ¡5M2A!

-¡Bien! – gritaron los del 5M2A a la vez que subían al escenario.

Todos:

( Ayer la vi )

Ayer la vi desde hace mucho tiempo y..

( con sus amigas en una calle de Madrid)

Me arrepiento tanto de haberte dicho adiós

( fueron los días más felices para mí )

Estribillo:

' Ayer la vi bailando por ahí

Con sus amigas en una calle de Madrid

Como en el día que la conocí

Fueron los días más felices para mí

Ayer la vi bailando por ahí

Con sus amigas en una calle de Madrid

Como en el día que la conocí

Fueron los días más felices para mí '

Ella es loca por ritmo latino

Se prende en la pista bailando conmigo

El aroma, se toca, me mira

Y yo electronicamente encendido

No me atrevo oh oh a decirle na' ah

Me hago el duro pidiendo una copa

Sentado en la barra del bar ah ah

Me acerco a su lado, le cojo el pelo

Le canto canciones al oído

Tu quisieras una cita conmigo

Te sigo en el Twitter si quieres te escribo

De repente tra tra llegó su novio ya ah

Si no la vas a cuidar échate pa'atras tra

( Ayer la vi)

Es inevitable verla, una pareja se pierde en la rutina

Las cosas cotidianas de la vida

Y por eso deberías regalarle

cada día una sonrisa a tu bebé

Estribillo:

' Ayer la vi bailando por ahí

Con sus amigas en una calle de Madrid

Como en el día que la conocí

Fueron los días más felices para mí

Ayer la vi bailando por ahí

Con sus amigas en una calle de Madrid

Como en el día que la conocí

Fueron los días más felices para mí '

Ese novio que tiene me enfrenta

Pongo cara de malo y se sienta

Si tu chica no quiere conmigo

Tranquilo, me borro y me voy de la fiesta

Pero sé que quiere más

Porque ella está pa'mi

Tú no sabes na' de na'

Tu no tienes su...

Estribillo:

' Ayer la vi bailando por ahí

Con sus amigas en una calle de Madrid

Como en el día que la conocí

Fueron los días más felices para mí

Ayer la vi bailando por ahí

Con sus amigas en una calle de Madrid

Como en el día que la conocí

Fueron los días más felices para mí '

Ayer la vi, la vi, la vi

Ayer la vi bailando para mí.

Ayer la vi, la vi, la vi

Ayer la vi bailando para mí.

-¡!

-¡Y ahora los mascachicles!

Todos:

Mum mum mum mah

Mum mum mum mah

I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas Plays

Fold em' let em' hit me raise it baby stay with me (I love it)

Luck and intuition play the cards with Spades to start

And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart

Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh

I'll get him hot, show him what I've got

Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh,

I'll get him hot, show him what I've got

Can't read my,

Can't read my

No he can't read my poker face

(she's got to love nobody)

Can't read my

Can't read my

No he can't read my poker face

(she's got to love nobody)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face

(Mum mum mum mah)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face

(Mum mum mum mah)

I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be

A little gambling is fun when you're with me I love it)

Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun

And baby when it's love if its not rough it isn't fun, fun

Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh

I'll get him hot, show him what I've got

Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh,

I'll get him hot, show him what I've got

Can't read my,

Can't read my

No he can't read my poker face

(she's got to love nobody)

Can't read my

Can't read my

No he can't read my poker face

(she's got to love nobody)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face

(Mum mum mum mah)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face

(Mum mum mum mah)

I won't tell you that I love you

Kiss or hug you

Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin

I'm not lying I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning

Just like a chick in the casino

Take your bank before I pay you out

I promise this, promise this

Check this hand cause I'm marvelous

Can't read my,

Can't read my

No he can't read my poker face

(she's got to love nobody)

Can't read my

Can't read my

No he can't read my poker face

(she's got to love nobody)

Can't read my,

Can't read my

No he can't read my poker face

(she's got to love nobody)

Can't read my

Can't read my

No he can't read my poker face

(she's got to love nobody)

Can't read my,

Can't read my

No he can't read my poker face

(she's got to love nobody)

Can't read my

Can't read my

No he can't read my poker face

(she's got to love nobody)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face

(Mum mum mum mah)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face

(Mum mum mum mah)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face

(Mum mum mum mah)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face

(Mum mum mum mah)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face

(Mum mum mum mah)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face

(Mum mum mum mah)

-¡!

-¡Y el ganador es…!

Todos se muerden las uñas.

-¡EMPATE!

-¡¿Qué!

-Las dos canciones han estado geniales, así que habéis empatado. – Les aclaró Carlos.

-Chicos, a mi me da igual el ganador, y a vosotros también os debería dar igual, lo que importa

es que esta ha sido la mejor despedida que me han hecho.

-O.Q Está bien Aki, pero me has recordado que ya te vas a ir. – Dijo Silver-chan entre lágrimas.

-Ya… pero todo lo bonito acaba…

-Cierto…

-Bueno, mañana es el vuelo, ¿Nos acompañareis?

-Pues claro ^ ^ - Dijeron todos al unísono.

- ^^ que bien!

**Al día siguiente ya en el aeropuerto…**

Faltaban 30 minutos para que el avión llegara

-Aquí se acaba todo… - Dijo un triste Tsuna-chan.

- Si, pero siempre podremos ir a Japón. –Dijo Mako-chan con una ilu (ilu es ilusión) que

flaipaba (En vez de flipar yo digo flaipar).

-^^U no sé, no sé.

Llega el avión

-Ha llegado el avión, Tenma, Aoi, Haruna, Tachimukai, Aki, debemos irnos. – Dijo Endou que ahora parecía enterarse de las cosas

-O.Q ¡Chao!

-O.Q A ver si podéis venir a Japón.

- TT_TT Lo dudo…

-Intentad convencer a vuestros padres.

-Lo haremos ^^

-Chao!

- O.Q

Todos se fueron menos una persona, Kaiji.

-No puedo irme… - Dijo Kaiji ya que no quería dejar a Cristy.

- O.O Pero… - Empezó Cristy – Debes estudiar, y estar con tu familia.

-Mis padres han accedido a que este contigo aquí en España.- Dijo Kaiji a la vez que rompía su billete.

-O.Q ¿Lo has hecho por mi?

-Pues claro que si. – Dijo Kaiji a la vez que la cogía de la cara para besarla.

-Kaiji… - Ambos se dan un tierno, lento, romantico… beso.

- W Que bonito…

-Este es el último adiós, o eso creo, ¡Adiós O.Q! – Dijeron los del Inazuma mientras se subían al avión.

**O.Q Hasta aquí el capi… y el fic.**

**Cristy: TTT_TTT no puede acabar.**

**Michel: Nadie quiere que acabe, pero debe acabar.**

**Sara: Sí O.Q pero Tsuni y yo haremos más fics ^^**

**Tsuna-chan: Sí ^^!**

**Todos: ¡WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Vais a seguir haciendo fics W**

**Sara: Yes, Tsuni y yo, seguiremos escribiendo…**

**Tsuna y Sara: Esto es el final, pero habrá próximo capi ;) ¿Cómo? Pues el epílogo.**

**Buchis-chan: ¿Eing?**

**Cris: ¬¬ En el epílogo va a describir el parto de Aki y la aparición de Natsumi.**

**Buchis: Ah**

**Ali-chii y Mako-chan: ^^ Habrá un capi más W**

**Alba y Mayu: Wii, que bien, podre seguir leyendo.**

**Mateo: Bien, pero a la vez mal.**

**Todos: ¬¬**

**Mateo: Eh? No es por eso, es porque no soy muy amigo de la lectura.**

**Todos: Ah...**

**Mario: ¿Habrá algo más en el epílogo?**

**Silver-chan: Aunque con contar lo de Aki me llega *O* Quiero que haiga más cosas.**

**Tsuna y Sara: En el epílogo… ¡Otro punto de vista, créditos, despedida final!**

**Todos: ¡Abur!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Y aquí, Sara y yo con el epílogooouuu! ^^ Por fin os dejo aquí el codiciado (o no) epílogooouuuu, tiene una cosa mala, es el capi final… dudo que lo siga, pero si me vienen ideas a la cabeza, hago un prólogo y la segunda parte, temporada o como le queráis llamar…**

**Sara: Disclamer: Ejem… ¿Disclamer se escribe así? Bah, que mas da… Desgraciadamente Inazuma Eleven, y Go! No nos pertenecen, en caso de pertenencia, Natsumi y Fujuka, ni aparecerían en la serie, ok?**

_**El esperado parto de Aki:**_

Aki estaba en el hospital, concretamente en la sala del quirófano acompañada de su marido Mamoru Endou. Ambos estaban muy ilusionados por la llegada de sus hijos al mundo, que pronto llegarían.

-¿No puede hacer nada? – pregunto un preocupado Endou mirando hacia el médico.

-No, hasta que el bebé este 10cm fuera, no se puede hacer nada.

-Endou, debemos esperar.

-Si Aki, lo sé, pero estoy muy nervioso…

-Es normal señor Endou. – Le dijo el médico que estaba de acuerdo con él.

-Espero que no sea doloroso…

-Esté tranquila señora.

-Lo intentó, pero me cuesta… - Dijo Aki cuando ya sentía contracciones.

-Pues señora, yo no puedo hacer nada hasta que el bebé no esté 10cm fuera.

-¿Qué clase de servicio médico es este?- Preguntó Endou molesto ya que el médico no podía hacer nada.

-Endou, tranqui… si no puede hacer nada, es para proteger al bebé. – Dijo Aki acariciando a su marido.

-^^ Si me lo pides tú, no me puedo negar.

-Bien…

-Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar, esperar y esperar.

**Después de una media hora de espera, el 1º bebé, estaba 9'50cm fuera…**

-Ah!- Se quejaba Aki.

-Señora, no haga nada, aún queda un poco. – Le decía el médico a Aki, mientras sujetaba un regla.

-Lo que decía, el servicio médico es penoso… - Dijo Endou refunfuñando.

-Señor, si tan penoso le parece, ¿Cómo es que hemos podido hacer trasplantes de corazones, caras, riñones, etc…

-O.O ¿Podéis hacer eso?

-Si Endou, eso y mucho más. – Le dijo Aki para despreocúpalo.

-Señora, ya puede empujar! – Le dijo el médico mientras se ponía los guantes.

-Espere… ¿Usted le va a tocar ahí a mi mujer?

-¡ENDOU! ¡Es su trabajo! – Le gritó Aki.

-O/O vale, vale.

- *¿Por qué todos piensan que lo quiero es tocar a sus mujeres?* - Pensó el médico.

-Empuje, empuje, respire, empuje, empuje, respire. – Le decía el médico continuamente.

-Vamos Aki. – Le decía Endou a Aki mordiéndose las uñas.

**Tras un mal rato, los dos niños nacieron…**

-Enhorabuena!- Les dijo el médico- Son niño y niña, como estaba previsto.

-¿Tienen pensado los nombres?

-Si ^^ el niño Mikoto. – Comenzó Endou.

-Y la niña, Hikari. – Terminó Aki.

- n.n bonitos nombres.

- Gracias.

-Que guapos son… - Dijo Aki a la vez que acariciaba a sus dos hijos.

**Ya fuera de la sala…**

-W que monos! – Exclamó Alba.

- Si ^^ - Le respondió Mayu.

-Si ^o^ que cucos… - Dijo Michel.

-*O* que monada! – Siguió Silver-chan.

- ^^ Bueno, en el hotel, podréis verlos mejor.

- Si!

- Que monadas… W . – Dijo Endou con una ilu tremenda.

**Hasta aquí, el primer epílogo ^^**

**Sara: Me ha encantado *¬***

**Yo:Gracias!**

**Sara: ^^ En breves, el siguiente epílogoooouu.**

_**Desaparición y reaparición de Natsumi: **_ (¿A alguien le interesara?)

Os sitúo; Estamos en la nieve (pfff, ya hace que estuvimos :P), concretamente en el momento de la avalancha. Natsumi, no se quería suicidar, solo quería que la gente lo pensara.

-*O.O Una avalancha*- Pensó Natsumi que era esquiadora profesional. -*El momento que estaba esperando. Es la oportunidad perfecta para pasar unas grandes vacaciones *¬*. Voy ha hacerlo. Todos pensarán que he muerto, pero en realidad será que me habré ido de vacaciones.*-Siguió pensado Natsumi.

Cayó la avalancha pero Natsumi consiguió apartarse de ella en el último segundo pareciendo así que habría muerto.

-¡NATSUMI!- gritaba Gouenji muy triste.

-Gouenji, debes aceptarlo, ha muerto y nada podrá devolverle la vida (¿sabéis la razón de por qué he devuelto a la vida a Natsumi? Para no cargarme a Masato xP)- Intentó consolarlo Haruna.

-T^T Es… está… muerta… O.Q||- Decía Gouenji a la vez que se iba a hacer circulitos en el aire.

-Bueno… Todos acabamos muriendo.- Le decía Endou.

-Pero no a los 24 años…- Le respondió Gouenji.

-Piensalo, o moría ella, o morías tu con tanta sal.- Siguió Endou.

-Cierto.

**Después de 5 meses, Gouenji se recuperó de la depre y es el momento de que aparezca Natsumi…**

-Gouenji, ¿Has superado la muerte de Natsumi?- Le preguntó Endou.

-Lo había hecho pero me lo has tenido que recordar T^T.

-^^U *¿Cómo lo arreglo?*

-Hola…

-O/O ¡¿No estabas muerta!- Preguntaron todos al unísono.

-No… simplemente he fingido mi muerte, para darme unas vacaciones.

-O.O Solo una mente loca como la tuya haría eso…

-^^ Lo sé pero lo importante es que estoy viva,no?

-Sí ^^!- Exclamaron todos.

-*susrrando* No… -dijeron todos excepto Gouenji.

**Hasta aquí los dos epílogos ^^**

**Sara: Y… esto ya se acaba aquí T^T**

**Yo: Eso no lo digas Nunca!**

**Sara: Pero… ¿No se va a acabar aquí?**

**Yo: No, este fic será eterno como que me llamo Tsuna-chan.**

**Sara: W Mi Tusni.- con estrellitas en los ojos.**

**Yo: Puede que este sea el fin, pero solo provisional, seguro que hago un prólogo y continuo.**

**Sara: Así se habla cariñin.**

**Yo: Como no quería que esto acabara así, he decidido hacer unos créditos.**

**Sara: ^^ Guay!**

**Yo: *como un señor importante* ¡Sonido! ¡Poned música! ¡Imagen! ¡Haced que los créditos se muevan solos!**

_**Creditos:**_

**Visión doble (Solo en casos de borrachera)**

**Creado por:**

**Tsuna-chan**

**Sara**

**Dirigido por:**

**Tsuna-chan**

**Sara**

**Gracias especiales:**

**A mi ^^ por crear un gran fic**

**A Sara, por aparecer como mi novia y que tu yo real no sepa nada, y nunca lo sabrá**

**A Silver-chan por aparecer y que le gustara el fic**

**A Cristy-chan por aparecer y que le gustara el fic**

**A Buchis-chan por aparecer y que le gustara el fic**

**A Michel por aparecer y que le gustara el fic**

**A Mako-chan por aparecer y que le gustara el fic**

**Ali-chii por aparecer y que le gustara el fic**

**A Alba por aparecer y que le gustara el fic**

**A Mayu por aparecer y que le gustara el fic**

**A Cris por aparecer y que le gustara el fic**

**A Mario por aparecer y que le gustara el fic**

**A Ana por aparecer y que le gustara el fic**

**A Mateo por aparecer y que le gustara el fic**

**¿Me olvido de alguien? Si alguno de los que aparecisteis en mi fic y no os puse, que me lo diga en la review y resubiré el capi**

**Yo: Ahora si que es el fin provisonal T^T**

**Sara: Si O.Q es una gran pena, pero espero que hagamos un epílogo y continuemos.**

**Yo: Si ^^ Seguro que continuamos.**

**Sara: =) que bien!**

**Yo y Sara: ¡ABUR!**

**THE END?**


End file.
